Рыцари, Принцессы и прочие неожиданности
by Risska-chan
Summary: Он отправился в путь, чтобы найти Принцессу, а нашел кое-что более интересное...
1. Chapter 1

**_Глава 1._**

- Ты должен спасти ее! Все надежды только на тебя, сэр Ророноа! – Король молящее взглянул на статного рыцаря, пряча свое безутешное горе в подоле красной мантии отороченной мехом какого-то белого зверя.

Сверкнули серебром молнии крепкие доспехи, игриво блестящие в свете свечей и масляных ламп, коптящих, как столетний дракон. Со стальным лязгом к правителю приблизился Лучший во всем Королевстве, преклоняя колено в дань уважения и принятия миссии.

- Клянусь, мой Король. Я выручу твою дочь, и ты, как и обещал, отдашь мне в жены эту рыжую ведьм… э-э-э, красавицу, - недобро блеснули глаза храброго рыцаря, на смуглое лицо вскарабкалась ехидная улыбочка. Наконец, он получит власть над этой стервой Нами, пусть она и старая приятельница и вовсе не нужна ему как жена, но как можно отказать себе в удовольствии всласть поиздеваться над вредной скрягой всея Королевства!? Поднявшись на ноги, сильнейший рыцарь страны сэр Ророноа Зоро отправился прочь из тронного зала, не забыв пнуть по пути верного помощника, раззявившего рот на убранство помещения. Кто еще, как не боевой товарищ подскажет путь несчастному рыцарю, страдающему от острейшей формы топографического кретинизма…

xxxxx

Огромный каменный замок остался за спинами путников и крупом красивой буланой кобылки, сопровождающей разношерстную компанию.

-Уф, наконец, выбрались из этой хибары. Ненавижу этот чертов замок, - устало прошипел рыцарь, стягивая душный шлем с головы и бросая прямо на пыльную дорогу, - вот скажи, какого черта с нами увязались еще и они?

Зеленые глаза с упреком оглядели двоих, идущих рядом с другом и помощником, а по совместительству еще и оруженосцем, непоседой Монки Ди Луффи, бывшим в этом походе официальным лицом, в отличие он новоприобретенных голодных ртов.

- Эй, Зоро, чего шлемами раскидываешься? – протянул Луффи, подбирая железяку и напрочь игнорируя вопрос, впрочем, как и всегда. – Они на деревьях не растут, знаешь ли! Мало Нами должен…

- Не напоминай мне о ней, - злобно прорычал парень, отстегивая пластины брони и поспешно скидывая тяжеленный меч, заменяя его на привычные легкие катаны, укрепленные у кожаного седла. Теперь он не рыцарь, а простой путник; все же это немного удобнее и внимание меньше привлекает простая одежда, нежели сверкающие доспехи и идти значительно легче. Ну а броню пусть тащит Луффи, иначе, зачем он еще нужен?

Монки тем временем, кряхтя и ругаясь, собирал доспехи, распихивая их по тюкам, потеряют – Король голову оторвет, казенное имущество, как-никак. За спиной хихикали прихваченные друзья: Усопп – один из королевской стражи и Тони-Тони Чоппер – ученик и сын королевского врача Хилюлюка, по мнениям многих, тот еще шарлатан.

- Эй, Луффи, и что он всегда так? – тихонько поинтересовался молодой врач, поправляя заплечный рюкзак с пилюльками и микстурами. Усопп же чинно глядел на их общего благодетеля, все-таки не ставшего впадать в гневные тирады, как давеча, например, сэр Фрэнки, у которого кто-то стащил последнюю бутыль любимой заморской выпивки. Стражник послушно плелся за всеми, изредка вглядываясь в поле какой-то культуры, колышущейся по краям разбитой дороги.

- Кто там что вякнул? – рыкнул рыцарь, наслаждаясь сдавленным писком компаньонов Луффи, ставших по воле случая и его собственными. – Нет, Маленький доктор, я не всегда такой.

Чоппер, раньше видевший сэра Ророноа только лишь на турнирах, благоговейно вгляделся в фигуру молодого мужчины, идущего чуть впереди всей частной компании. Он был старше Луффи ненамного, это легко можно было понять по еще развивающимся, но уже впечатляющим мышцам, четко прорисованным плавными линиями на белой простой футболке. Красивый цвет кожи, почти такой же, как и у самого доктора, только более благородный, что ли? Крепкие руки, натренированные ноги, наверное, для того чтобы стать лучшим, ему прошлось через многое пройти. С опущенным на лицо забралом шлема, почти невозможно было разглядеть четких и красивых очертаний лица, придающих рыцарю поистине мужественный и решительный вид, сложно было представить сэра Ророноа смеющимся или хохочущим до упаду. Однако сейчас на смуглом лице красовалась яркая улыбка, говорящая о начале долгожданных приключений.

- Сэр Ророноа, а нам далеко идти? – осмелился-таки спросить врач, нагоняя нового знакомого, в то время, пока за спиной возились ребята с лошадью, никак не желавшей тащить на себе огромный груз доспехов.

Рыцарь улыбнулся, тепло и доброжелательно, помещая свою мозолистую ладонь на голову низкорослого Чоппера.

- Зови меня Зоро, - попросил парень обалдевшего спутника, - мы теперь соратники, по вине Луффи, конечно, но нет ничего лучше, чем верный и надежный товарищ в пути, который может на тебя полностью положится. Доверяйте мне, я буду доверять вам. Мужчина должен держать свое слово, и я его сдержу.

Маленький доктор налился смущением. Вот уже от кого он не ожидал таких слов, так это от Зоро. При дворе он был не таким как все. Шумные компании и общество женщин он заменял изнуряющими тренировками. Единственным приближенным к этому странному человеку был Луффи, не любивший распространятся об образе жизни своего товарища вне замка. Все было секретом, покрытым давно испорченной полиролью для катан. Зоро считали машиной для убийств, бесчувственным, не знающим жалости и отчаянья. Тони-Тони вздохнул с облегчением, понимая, что люди те еще лгуны, любящие выставить ни в чем не повинного человека лишь в более устрашающем свете.

Врач кивнул, замечая еще одну улыбку. Настроение, подпорченное перед уходом руганью отца, стремительно росло. Кажется, это путешествие, сколько бы оно не продлилось и какой целью не задавалось, будет весьма интересным.

- Зоро-о-о! Давай устроим привал! – лихо несясь на всех парусах, подпрыгивая, как резиновый мячик, бежал к друзьям Монки, в одной руке держащий вожжи, а в другой руку бедняги Усоппа, пропахивающего длинным носом пыль дороги.

- Что? Какой привал? Мы ведь даже не отошли еще от замка! – сразу вскипел рыцарь, пиля взглядом доставучего напарника, улыбающегося ярко и непринужденно.

- Но хочется кушать, - захныкал брюнет, одновременно отряхивая от пыли изрядно помятого стражника, - заодно расскажешь, куда мы идем!

Смачно выругавшись, да так, что все присутствующие сперва покраснели, а потом и вовсе стали отводить взгляд от завязшего в недоумении сэра Ророноа, парень решил уступить, сходя с дороги в небольшой «карман» примятой травы, незамедлительно принимая сидячее положение.

Следующие полчаса были объявлены временем привала. Компания шумно вытаскивала из закромов припасы, начиная поглощать кусочки вяленого мяса и сухари.

- М-м-м, Зоро, нам нужен повар! – выдал Монки, грызущий уже пятнадцатый по счету сухарик.

- Зачем? Еще один болван на мою душу? – хмыкнул парень, отпивая из бутыли обожаемый эль. – Мне на тебя-то денег не хватает, а повар вообще непозволительная роскошь.

Стражник и врач непонимающе оглядели своих спутников, не понимая, о чем идет речь. Молчание быстро прервал сам же рыцарь, посвящая новоприобретенных товарищей в суть рыцарских устоев.

- Мне платят небольшое жалованье, - лениво пояснил сэр Ророноа, - на него я когда-то нанял помощника, - палец указал на лыбящегося Луффи, - теперь жалею. Это создание жрет побольше чем острокрылый дракон, ей-Богу! Хорошо хоть, что живет он в замке у брата, иначе бы в один момент и меня бы съел.

Монки обиженно запыхтел, демонстративно отворачиваясь от обидчика и уминая еще один сухарь.

- Зоро-сан, а нам и драконы попадутся? – тихо спросил Усопп, до этого не имевший чести лично поговорить с рыцарем.

Парень задумался, запуская пятерню в взлохмаченные волосы ярко-зеленого цвета – еще одну занимательную вещь, оставшуюся загадкой в образе храброго воина.

- Кто знает, но я их никогда не видел, - признался Зоро, допивая эль, - в любом случае, Нами пропала слишком странно. Почти никаких зацепок.

Путники навострили ушки. Сейчас они смогут узнать всю суть этого приключения, в которое были втянуты.

- Принцесса пропала? – осторожно спросил Луффи, замирая от напряжения. Рыцарь мысленно выругался, это ведь было секретом. Никто не знал, что рыжая узурпаторша, коей принцесса являлась лишь при «своих», практически бесследно пропала.

- Да, - виновно склонив голову, пробормотал Зоро, - уже как месяца два назад. Король дурил народ, чтобы не пугать и не сеять паники.

- Но почему ее никто не искал до этого? – возмутился длинноносый стражник, вскакивая на ноги.

- Потому что все кто ушли за ней еще не вернулись, - догадался Монки, смотря на колыхающиеся от ветра травы. Верный оруженосец был подавлен. Мало кто знал, что действительно красивая и на самом деле милая Нами очень нравилась неугомонному мальчишке.

- Ты прав, - кивнул Зоро, поднимаясь на ноги и приманивая лошадку, жующую травку, - я вернулся недавно с последнего задания. Король сразу послал нас с Луффи. Есть и карта и предположение где она.

На колени Чопперу упал желтый кусок бумаги, разодранный в нескольких местах. Доктор быстро развернул лист, охая от начертанных на бумаге земель и названия.

- Это ведь… - Усопп захрипел, подавившись сухарем.

- Это Темные земли, - нахмурившись, ответил Чоппер, нервно хлопнув друга по спине, выбивая из его горла крошки еды, - по легенде, там есть драконы.

- Знаю, в этом-то вся и загвоздка, - радостно улыбнулся сэр Ророноа, - с драконами мне воевать еще не приходилось. Но надеюсь, нам еще улыбнется удача. А теперь, отправляемся!

Подгоняемые ответственной миссией, несколько опечаленные вестями соратники пустились в путь, мерно шагая по сухой пыльной дороге, рассекающей все Королевство вплоть до таинственных Темных земель.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Глава 2._**

Темные земли, как бы это смешно не звучало, оказались действительно очень темными. Несмотря на день, сумрак и туман не исчезали здесь, ловко прячась меж страшных искореженных деревьев. В воздухе парил неуловимый запах страха и смерти. Не зря это место считается проклятым. Когда-то давно, здесь располагалась веселая и тихая деревушка, с такими же жителями, как и во всем Королевстве. Однако что-то страшное произошло, поменяв весь участок земли, сделав его загадочным. Страна потеряла значительный кусок своих территорий, пожелав просто не соотносить к себе эти беспокойные места. Поползли слухи о нечисти и монстрах, обитающих в Сумеречных лесах. Близлежащие деревни, окутанные гнетом страха, стали разрушаться; способные уехать подальше, спасали свои семьи, оставляя дома и хозяйство. Постепенно Темные земли обросли загадками и тайнами, нагонявшими страх и ужас, тянущими свои уродливые лапы в струпьях на светлые земли, находящиеся под бдительным присмотром королевских рыцарей.

Усопп и Чоппер боязливо глядели по сторонам. Чумазый Луффи топал след в след за Зоро. Еще бы, парнишка навсегда запомнит этот поход, где ему теперь до непослушания! Несколько минут назад Монки чуть не лишился жизни, провалившись в очередную зловонную яму, к сожалению, оказавшуюся глубже, чем все предыдущие. Брюнет, видимо почувствовав отсутствие опасности для его жизни, скакнул в сторону, незамедлительно получая пинка.

- Бестолочь, да когда ты угомонишься! – сердито отозвался Зоро, высвобождая катану, решив припугнуть напарника.

- Мне скучно, когда мы уже придем? – нахохлился Монки, надувая губки. За спиной завыли оставшиеся члены экспедиции, прося привала.

Ребята находились в пути уже десятый день. И сказать по правде, им это уже стало надоедать. Однообразие засело в печенках. Одни и те же домики деревень, озера и реки, леса и бескрайние поля. Все впечатляет, но только первые дня два. Ну а что до Темных земель, то здесь они уже вторые сутки, и нужно сказать, что безрезультатно, их задание не раскрылось ни на йоту. Никаких зацепок. Зловонные жижи бывших озер, гнилые деревья, искореженные и загнутые в неведомые фигуры, голодный вой зверья, только и ждущего, когда кто-то из них сделает ошибку – все эти местные красоты не радовали компанию знакомцев, заставляя шугаться каждого шороха в черных кустах.

- Судя по карте, - доктор взглянул на бумагу, щурясь в темноте, - уже довольно скоро мы будем на каком-то пустыре.

- Отлично, но не думаю, что Принцесса будет прикована к столбу на пустыре, - заметил Усопп, поправляя свой стражнечиский костюм и устраивая на плече поудобнее любимое оружие – большущую рогатку, - там должен быть какой-нибудь дом или что-то вроде того.

- Будет или нет, но у нас задание – найти рыжую ведьму, - вяло отозвался рыцарь, прикладывая руку козырьком к глазам, всматриваясь в сумрак, - а как мы это будем делать, это не Короля проблема, а наша.

- А что если Нами вообще здесь нет? – пробурчал оруженосец, обиженно глядя на своего благодетеля.

Сэр Ророноа замер на месте, медленно оборачиваясь к товарищам.

- Об этом я не думал, - признался Зоро, смотря на то, как медленно раззявиваются три рта. Всегда задание имело цель и эта цель рано или поздно, но была достигнута. А тут появилась вероятность того, что девушку можно и не найти. Рыцарь угрюмо хмыкнул, продолжая идти вперед, изредка меня направление, как всегда, неверно подсказанное ненавистным кретинизмом.

Вопрос остался витать между путников, каждый думал о нем что-то свое. Сердца, наполненные решимостью, гулко бились, отдаваясь дробью на хлюпающей дороге к неизвестности.

xxxxx

- Ого-го! – присвистнул Луффи, задирая голову, чтобы обхватить взглядом весь огромный замок, вставший на пути у их странной компании спасителей. – Что это, Зоро? Нами здесь?

Мечник нервно оглядывался, жадно вдыхая спертый воздух. Пахло опасностью.

- Замок, как видишь. Чоппер, это то место, где должен быть пустырь? – сверкая настороженным взглядом, спросил рыцарь, выхватывая катаны. На всякий случай.

- Да, но почему… Здесь ведь должен быть пустырь, большущая поляна! – доктор негодовал, выискивая подсказки в обветшалой карте. Тщетно, никаких ошибок. Это было то самое место, находящееся в самом сердце Темных земель.

- Неважно, давайте обыщем замок! – выкрикнул неугомонный оруженосец, минуя полуразрушенную арку огромного каменного «забора», влетая на большую площадку перед замком. Строение было ветхим и крошащимся от одного только взгляда. Создавалось ощущение, что стоит только дунуть на него, как большущее сооружение разлетится на мелкие камешки и прах тысячелетних булыжников фундамента. Внутри было тихо, так же как и снаружи. Никаких врагов, лишь гнилая дверь под три метра противно скрипнула от порыва ветра, демонстрируя черный провал в недра замка. Повсюду валялись различные вещи, видимо забытые прежними хозяевами: тут были и стальные тяжелые мечи, пара доспехов, какие-то тряпки и вызвавшее подозрения и зеленоволосого, странная кучка чего-то подозрительно знакомого, сваленная в углу. Кажется, это были кости…

Путники двинулись вперед, резко замирая на месте от взвывшего тяжелого гула, давящего на уши и сидящую в сердце решимость. Сверкнули оставшиеся катаны Зоро; он приготовился, пронзая взглядом темноту, всматриваясь в углы просторного двора, где могло прятаться чудовище. Налетел белесый туман, сзади, где-то возле арки входа, послышалось хрипящее дыхание смерти. По спинам путников затрусили мурашки, разбегаясь в страхе в разные стороны.

- Ч-ч-что это? – Чоппер боялся повернуть голову и глянуть на таинственного монстра, уже точащего зубы на аппетитное мясцо, пришедшее само по себе на пышный пир. В груди противно подвывала храбрость, поскорее спеша спрятаться куда-нибудь подальше; позорно затряслись колени.

Пахнуло запахом сотни трупов, хрипящий стон просвистел рядом с окоченевшими в тумане соратниками. Сверкнула молния, раздался жуткий звук скрежета стали и камня, высекающего сиреневые искры. Наваждение спадало, туман уходил, открывая незабываемую картину, что останется в сознании развеселого трио до скончания века.

Возле входа, восседая на двух лапах и опираясь на хвост, злобно клацал зубами серебристый дракон. Красные глаза налились злостью и жаждой убийства, кончик длинного хвоста с внушительными шипами раскачивался из стороны в сторону, гипнотизируя и маня. Серебряные кожистые крылья в нетерпении подрагивали, грозясь открыться и отправить тяжелого змея в небеса. Маленькие передние лапки пытались что-то поймать в еще не рассеявшихся клубах тумана. Этим «что-то» оказался сэр Ророноа.

Как только налетела дымка, пахнущая не привычной сыростью тумана, а зловонием гниения, рыцарь сразу смекнул, что дело нечисто. В последний миг Зоро удалось избежать столкновения с невиданной силой, что пригвоздила товарищей к месту, лишая возможности сопротивляться. Тут-то он и увидел его. Легендарного монстра – самого настоящего дракона! Тварь ползла сквозь клубы своей ловушки, приближаясь со спины к Усоппу, уже раскрывая розовую пасть для того, чтобы поглотить трясущегося стражника, не смеющего пошевелиться. Молниеносная реакция, выработанная в сотнях сражениях сделала свое дело. Рыцарь одним ударом скрещенных катан отбил приближающиеся к товарищу зубы. Полетели искры, дракон взвыл, брызгая багровой кровью из пострадавших десен, отпуская свою добычу и занимая себя более ценным противником. Всегда интереснее поиграть перед сытным ужином, нежели поглощать безвольную дичь. Все же тысячелетия скучной жизни без излюбленных поджогов деревень и пожирания младенцев делают свое дело, хочется разнообразия.

- Уходите в замок! – крикнул Зоро, кружа возле ящера и выискивая у него слабые места. Но хоть бы кто послушал заботливого рыцаря. Сверкая глазами на диковину, трио остолопов замерло чуть поодаль от места битвы. Парни разве что слюни не лили, глядя на серебристого красавца.

Смачно ругнувшись, не смутив дракона не сколько, так что он в это время успел цапнуть рыцаря, оцарапав лишь не защищенное плечо, доспехи на которое мечник и не подумал одеть, сэр Ророноа попытался ударить соперника под сложенные кожистые крылья. Зверь завыл, с рычанием обдавая парня зловонием из пасти.

«В сказках и легендах не рассказывалось, что они такие отвратительные» - подумалось Зоро, пока он пытался выбраться из облака смрада. Кажется, он нашел слабое место. Однако стоило попробовать еще кое-что. Дождавшись, когда дракон склонит голову и обратит свой взор на стоящих поодаль легко добываемых кусочков мяса, рыцарь незамедлительно обрушил тяжелый удар на голову ящерицы, как раз промеж красивых витых рогов.

- О! Еще! – зрители зааплодировали, с удовольствием отмечая, как крохотные лапки начинают беспорядочно дергаться, а красные глаза понемногу закатываться. Парень повторил удар, на этот раз сражая чудище, с треском валящееся на хлюпающую землю во внутреннем дворе замка. Пустив последнюю струйку гадкого тумана, дракон провалился в беспамятство.

К Зоро замершему возле большой туши, спешно приближались друзья, выкрикивая победные гимны.

- Круто!

- Феерично! Не думал, что когда-нибудь увижу такое!

- Чума-а-а! – поливая восторгом распластанную змеюку, провизжал Луффи, поспешно прикасаясь к серебристым монеткам чешуи на боку дракона. – Давайте не будем его убивать, давайте возьмем с собой!

Сэр Ророноа трагично вздохнул, несильно замахиваясь и опуская удар на темноволосую голову напарника.

- Идиот. Какого черта вы вообще не ушли в замок? – взгляда с укоризной удостоились стражник и врач, тут же повинно повесившие носы.

Монки недовольно рычал, продолжая щупать дракончика, Чоппер и Усопп чинно молчали, боясь рассказывать о своей находке.

- Мы нашли башню, вход там, - посверлив друга взглядом, отозвался брюнет, указывая на правую сторону замка, - наверху горит свет. Может там Нами?

Зоро поглядел туда, куда ему указали, хватаясь за голову. Черт, как он сразу не заметил этой башни? Она пряталась за неровной крышей сооружения, увидеть ее можно было только с определенного угла. Вот незадача!

- Тем более, что вы не пошли? – с щелчком катаны вернулись в саи, получая отдых после непродолжительной схватки.

- Ну… Это ведь твоя прерогатива. Рыцарь должен спасать Принцессу, - насупился Чоппер, поднимая осторожно карие глаза на скрежетавшего зубами мечника, - вот мы и остались… Ты так здорово сражался, Зоро!

Маленький доктор улыбнулся молодому мужчине, выказывая искреннее восхищение и уважение. Зоро немного оттаял. Тони-Тони прав, это его прямая обязанность. Чертов кодекс!

- Тогда я пошел, - сухо отозвался рыцарь, направляясь к башне. Парень готов был молиться Богу, чтобы там оказалась лишь та, кого он надеется увидеть. Отчего-то это приключение стало надоедать…

Возле дракона радостно улюлюкал Луффи, доставая веревки и приказывая Усоппу мастерить носилки. Кажется, в их команде будет пополнение.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Глава 3._**

Каменный винт лестницы все никак не кончался. Рыцарь взбирался уже из последних сил, а все эти душные тупые железяки и кодекс чести. Мол, даму следует приветствовать в подобающем виде при всей экипировке. Тьфу, ерунда какая! Да рыжей ведьме не внешний вид важен, а наличие деньжат в кармане, чертовка эдакая…

Одолевая очередной пролет, Зоро зарекся, что если через минуты две он не найдет ту чертову комнату, где сидит принцесса, то не видать девушке свободы, как дракону своих передних лапок. Краем уха Зоро слышал какие-то вопли, все же нужно было остаться с ребятами и помочь с той несчастной ящерицей. Хотя, по всей видимости, дракон был очень стар, да к тому же без сознания, уж больно дряхло и немощно он выглядел в расслабленном состоянии: потрепанная чешуя, да крылья в дырах, как оказалось; а значит, тут справится даже Луффи, тем более у него есть помощники, змеюка свое уже получила.

Парень прибавил шагу, наконец, взбираясь на самый верх злополучной башни. Перед ним оказалась тяжелая дверь, запертая аж на три засова и обмотанная цепью с семью замками. Кажется, кто-то сильно не хотел выпускать Нами. Блеснули катаны, со скулящим воем разрубая цепи. На любимицах это еще аукнется, но ничего, по возвращению рыцарь стребует с Короля уйму денег, незамедлительно потратив их на своих помощниц. С засовами зеленоволосый справился сам, полагаясь на свою силушку. Когда последняя балка, изобилующая количеством заноз, была откинута в сторону и пинком отправлена вниз, Зоро пнул дверь, вышибив ее с жалобным хрустом.

Перед мечником предстала небольшая комнатка. У одной стены располагался столик с зеркалом, напротив обрела свое место большая кровать с кованым изголовьем, заваленная пухлыми подушками. А напротив выбитой двери вырисовывался силуэт окна, занавешенный прозрачной шторой, и самым замечательным было то, что на каменном подоконнике кто-то сидел, смотря вниз. Зоро сделал шаг вперед, заскрипев своими доспехами. Фигура в окне дернулась, легкая шторка лениво отползла вбок, являя незнакомого человека.

Высокий и худой, он вызывал в душе какой-то смутное чувство взыгравшей ненависти. Может от того, что это был очень красивый парень? Сэр Ророноа никогда не считал себя каким-то уродцем, да и к зеркалу с расспросами не приставал, однако, не заметить прелести создания представшего перед ним было невозможно. Он действительно был красив: тонкие черты лица, светлая кожа, золотистые волосы, острой челкой падающие на один блестящий глаз, тонкие губы, созданные только для того, чтобы целовать их не прекращая. Разве что смешная бровь-спиралька, подрагивающая от удивления, вызывающая нервный смешок, немного не вписывалась в образ непорочного ангела. Точеная фигура, и пусть привычно так говорить о пышногрудых леди, а не о парнях; вырисовывающиеся мышцы, оглаженные тканью просторной белой рубашки. Длинные ноги и наверняка упругая задница, сейчас жмущаяся к холодному камню окна. Сказать по правде, Зоро залюбовался.

Парни пялились друг на друга, потеряв счет времени. Наконец, первым отмер рыцарь, спрашивая то, что пришло в голову, ненавязчиво постучав по черепной коробке.

- А где принцесса? – удивленно хлопая глазами, поинтересовался сэр Ророноа.

- Я за нее, - хмуро отозвался блондин, - ну хоть кто-то приперся в эту глушь. Наконец, ты меня выпустишь…

- Погоди, ты вообще кто? Где эта чертовка Нами? – Зоро стал откровенно бесится, а особенно его раздражало то, что этот худосочный блондинчик на него iтак/i пялится, останавливая взгляд ярких глаз на всех стратегически важных местах. И чихать, что он сам только что ощупывал паренька, вглядываясь в темнеющие кружки сосков, плохо скрытые тканью одежд.

Парень отошел от окна, медленно начиная приближаться к рыцарю. Сэр Ророноа заметно напрягся, ожидая какого-нибудь выпада со стороны подставной «принцессы».

- Я Санджи, - незнакомец протянул руку для приветствия, - пол месяца назад заявился, чтобы спасти прекрасную… - Санджи скорчил злодейскую рожу, явно поперхнувшись таким определением, ну никак не подходящим для Нами. – Пришел, чтоб спасти эту стерву, а она меня облапошила, - блондинчик смущенно покраснел, вызвав у рыцаря особо кровожадную улыбку, наконец, не только он повстречался с рыжей ведьмой и был кхем… получил от девушки по самое не балуй, - заперла здесь, и даже не спрашивай, как это было… Две долбаных недели я торчал в этой башне! И наконец, заявился ты, - новый знакомец расплылся в благодарной улыбке, - я бы даже расцеловал тебя за спасение… Э-э-э, кстати, зовут тебя как, Голова-трава? – подмигнул Санджи, наблюдая за тем, как спаситель как-то видоизменяется, сняв свой шлем, за ненадобностью откинув его на пол.

Сэр Ророноа, словно не слышал его, находясь не иначе как в астрале, решив заглянуть на вечеринку к ночным небожителям. Неожиданно его глаза полыхнули дьявольским огнем, направив пылающий взор на чуточку вздрогнувшего парня.

- Зоро, - тихо отозвался рыцарь, смотря на своего оппонента с огромным интересом, застывшим в изумрудах глаз, - расцеловать? Хм… Ну так и быть. Целуй, Завитушка!

Блондин, раззявив рот, прослушал сию небольшую речь, не веря своим ушам. Что? Да он рехнулся? Это же так, для красного словца сказано было! А теперь что? Санджи ведь тоже в некотором роде рыцарь, пусть и будущий, как он может отказаться от своих слов!? Мужчины слов на ветер не бросают!

- Ты спятил? Я ведь… Ты… - красавчик замялся, начиная нервничать. – Давай, ты просто выпустишь меня, и разойдемся по-хорошему. Я буду тебе благодарен, а ты пойдешь дальше искать свою принцессу, идет?

Зоро усмехнулся, нашарив небольшую пряжку, держащую доспех на его плечах, начиная отстегивать железяку. Ох и видел бы кто-нибудь ту мордашку, что состроил блондин! Он будто вздыбился, как уличный кот перед дракой, а взгляд испуганный, беспомощно шарящий по небольшой клетушке в поисках спасения. Железный пласт упал с грохотом на пол, наконец, Санджи смог разглядеть своего спасителя. Голубые глаза бегло осмотрели впечатляющие мышцы, задержались на крепкой шее, скатываясь вниз к мозолистым рукам. Парень напряженно сглотнул накопившуюся слюну, начиная пятится к своему окну. Зоро наступал.

- Что же ты, Бровастик? Испугался? – развязно улыбнувшись, спросил рыцарь, подходя к загнанному в угол парню. Сэр Ророноа несколько не понимал, что творит, однако, неукротимое желание поиграть с новым знакомым, отметать не стал, не все ребятам развлекаться! У них там дракон, а ему что? Катану с маслом? Ну, уж нет, поеданием и порчей оружия зеленоволосый ни за что заниматься не станет, а вот подразнить паренька, пусть и совершенно незнакомого – это можно! Раз уж не довелось встретить Нами.

Санджи прижался спиной к каменной кладке стены, быстро соображая, что делать. Убежать? Нет, это не честно. Просить о пощаде? Унизительно. Остается только…

- Что б ты знал, я ничего не боюсь, Маримо! – выплюнул в лицо сопернику парень, напрочь отгоняя дружественные мысли. С этим типом он точно не подружится, да хоть он трижды Королем будет!

- Ах ты… Бровастый идиот! Что ж ты тогда не выбрался сам, а сидел, ждал, когда тебя спасут? – едко усмехнулся рыцарь. – Змеюки внизу испугался? Да, и как это Нами удалось тебя провести? Она, конечно, та еще стерва, но чтоб все так просто…

Блондин закипал от ярости. Да что он мнит о себе? Кто он вообще такой?! Сжав кулаки покрепче, парень сделал шаг навстречу разболтавшемуся посетителю его скромной обители, злобно фырча, впечатывая свои сжатые губы с губами ошалевшего мечника. Касание длилось бы мгновение, если бы не взвившаяся в воздух рука Зоро, устроившаяся на вихрастом золотом затылке, крепко удерживающая голову Санджи. Пленник башни сдавленно замычал, нервно дергаясь, когда его сомкнутых губ коснулся язык парня, пытающегося усугубить и без того гадкое положение вещей.

- Ма...р…о… - Зоро хмыкнул, пользуясь неудавшейся попыткой Санджи поболтать, проникая языком в чужой рот. Ощущения были странными, но приятными. Тепло и горячие прикосновения другого человека вызывали странную дрожь по всему телу. Это почти так же, как и целоваться с какой-нибудь не совсем невинной леди, к услугам коих рыцарь изредка прибегал, тут разве что напротив, совсем не леди, да еще и брыкается, как упрямый конь. Вот бы заехать кулаком по пушистой макушке…

Игривые прикосновения стали резче и яростнее, увлекая судорожно дышащего Санджи в неведомый танец языков. Это стало походить на борьбу, где каждый должен взять верх, превзойти соперника, затмив его мастерство своим. Воздуха критически не хватало; блондин ловил полудохлые мысли в своей голове, проклиная тот день, когда решился на этот дурацкий поход. И чего ему не сиделось на этой кухне?

Со сдавленным стоном расстройства, сэр Ророноа оторвался от блондина, игриво прикусывая припухшую губу. Взгляд скользнул по пунцовому парню, замечая невидимую ниточку слюнки, засевшую в уголке губ. Коварно улыбнувшись, зеленоволосый вновь приблизился, ловким движением слизывая беглянку и смущая нового знакомого еще больше. Поглядев в заволоченные подозрительной пленкой желания глаза блондина, Зоро развернулся, зашагав к выбитой двери. Санджи удивленно уставился на искусителя, уже начавшего подбирать свои пожитки и уходить восвояси.

- Эй, ты куда? А что… - последнее слово зависло в воздухе, испепеленное хитрым взглядом мечника.

- Что? Только не говори, что после всего, что я с тобой сделал, я должен, как честный мужчина, взять тебя в жены? – издевательски приложив руку к сердцу и пустив ее в направлении к Санджи, рыцарь вновь улыбнулся, его стрелочка на шкале с настроением уже давно перевалила за «отличное». – Мы идем дальше, Нами нужно вернуть. Ты можешь идти куда хочешь.

Санджи скрипнул зубами, наблюдая, как Зоро преспокойно пролазит в дверной проем и начинает топать вниз по крутой лестницы, спинывая огромные балки засовов по каменным ступенькам. Мрачно оглядев комнатушку, блондин выскочил следом.

- Стой, я пойду с вами, мне тоже нужно найти…

- О-о-о, тебе так понравилось? Думаешь, перепадет еще, Спиралька?

Зоро довольно улыбался, слушая злобно рычание за своей стеной. Что ж, еще один компаньон, тем более такой интересный. Так даже лучше.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Глава 4._**

После долгого путешествия, длящегося целых три часа, сопровождаемых шептанием Усоппа и Чоппера, ядовитыми ворчаниями Санджи и пыхтением несчастной лошадки, что тащила повозку с брыкающимся драконом, на котором, весело болтая ногами, сидел довольный Луффи, сэр Ророноа объявил привал возле сваленного старого дерева, поочередно отправив всех в пешее экзотическое турне в дальние дали. Насупившись, рыцарь уселся посреди сухого участка земли, начиная подгребать мелкие палочки и листья для костра. Стражник и доктор отлучились в лес, заверяя всех, что пошли за добычей. На полянке остались только оруженосец, чуть ли не целующийся с поверженным змеем, несчастная лошадь, жадно хлебающая воду из какой-то лужи, растерянный нежно-розовощекий Санджи и хмурый рыцарь, чинно чиркающий в сто пять сотый раз огнивом. Наконец, старания Зоро увенчались успехом, к подрагивающему огоньку подсел блондин, начиная раздражающую пытку голубооким взглядом.

- Чего, Мишенька? – злобно отозвался зеленоволосый, потирая озябшие ладони. Взгляды встретились, разукрашивая новоприобретенного соратника в цвет вареной свеклы. На губах обоих оставался привкус поцелуя, так сильно смутившего Санджи и весьма весомо заинтересовавшего Зоро.

- Что ты теперь прикажешь мне делать? – шепотом спросил парень, заглядывая в зеленые глаза.

- О чем ты?

- Не притворяйся идиотом! Я о том самом… Ну… - блондин потупил взгляд, невидимо прикасаясь к собственной груди, где уже на протяжении с начала знакомства пылает храброе сердце.

- А-а-а, вот ты о чем. Я же сказал, это плата за спасение, - рыцарь подбросил еще сухого топлива в костерок, оглядывая местность, - хочешь, я спасу тебя еще раз?

Обидное обзывательство и скрежет зубов вызвали тихий смешок. Санджи надулся как хомячок, тот самый, что вольно живет в пшеничных полях Королевства, не зная горя и голода, блондин недовольно поворчал, отсаживаясь подальше от развратного рыцаря, но, не отдаляясь от живительного тепла. Судя по всему, надвигалась ночь, становилось еще темнее, полз, клубясь, туман. И это точно не было деятельностью серебробокогого друга, что так нежно был обнят минуту назад мальчишкой егозой. От замка, что стал темницей блондина, компания отошла совсем немного, двигались слишком медленно, однако, черных развалин видно не было. Это радовало парня, не напоминая минувшего позора.

Кусты зашуршали, являя довольных друзей, держащих в руках около десятка пухленьких зайцев.

- Ого, где это вы их набрали? – Монки сполз с теплой туши, подбегая к товарищам, дабы рассмотреть добычу. – У нас будет мясо!

- Это хорошо, - Зоро довольно кивнул, одобряя плоды охоты, - но кто их приготовит? Наши припасы рассчитывались на «сухую» кормежку, ничего для приготовления мяса у нас нет.

Уловив чуткими ушками слова о готовке, блондин просиял. Вот уж работенка для него!

- Давайте их сюда, - улыбнулся Санджи, принимая несчастных зайчат, что довольно скоро исчезнут в безднах желудка Луффи, - я как-никак повар.

Протяжное «О-о-о!» разнеслось на месте привала, никто из ребят даже не удосужился поинтересоваться у Санджи, что он за человек такой. Брюнет просиял, подскакивая к повару и заключая того в цепкие объятья, начиная щебетать что-то о становлении накама. Сэр Ророноа недовольно хмыкнул, демонстративно отворачиваясь: чего делает этот балбес? С какой это стати он лезет с объятьями к его… «К его»!? Когда этот витобровый успел стать «его»? Рыцарь потряс головой, сбрасывая наваждение. В это время блондин уже вовсю расчленял тушки зайчиков, словно заправский маньяк, при этом делая все с особой аккуратностью и с видимым мастерством. Рядом лежал набитый рюкзак парня, где как оказалось полно ножей, и всякой кухонной всячины. Вот интересно, зачем в походе по спасению Принцессы большая вилка с четырьмя зубьями, больше походящая на опасный вид оружия? Нет ничего страшнее вилки, один удар – четыре дырки, так что ли?

- А ты неплох, Эро-кок, - похвалил зеленоволосый, получая в ответ ехидную улыбку.

- Спасибо. И хватит придумывать мне дурацкие прозвища, - с разделкой тушек было покончено, нож улегся на мягкую подстилку, - Прямоходящая водоросль.

- Только после тебя.

Следующие двадцать минут, Санджи носился от оруженосца, вознамерившегося все залить слюнями и схарчить зайца-другого сырком, да и подкормить новую домашнюю зверюшку, по словам Луффи, ставшую полноправным членом команды по поиску Нами. Ужин был наполовину готов. Блондин нервно рылся в своем рюкзаке, что-то выискивая.

- Черт, как же я мог забыть… - негодовал парень, так и не найдя искомого.

- В чем дело, Санджи-кун? - поинтересовался доктор, смотря на повара с нескрываемым любопытством.

- Нет одной приправы, мясо без которой не будет таким уж и вкусным, - удрученно вздохнул парень, несколько расстраиваясь. Он уж было хотел показать, какую вкуснятину можно сделать из простых зайцев, пойманных в проклятых лесах, а тут на тебе! Ничего не получится.

- Пошли, - сэр Ророноа поднялся на ноги, цепляя парня за рукав белой рубахи.

- Куда? Ты чего? Я не могу оставить еду без присмотра! – взбунтовал Санджи, пытаясь вырваться.

- Ничего, Чоппер и Усопп присмотрят за мясом, - коварно улыбнувшись, Зоро продолжал тащить свою «добычу», - мы поищем твою приправу.

- Хорошо, Зоро! – отрапортовали парни, становясь на охрану ценного провианта от двух горящих пар глазок: голодного Луффи и не менее голодного Смоки, так Монки успел наречь дракончика, желающего полакомится отнюдь не зайцами.

xxxxx

- Болван, куда ты меня завел!? Вообще, эта приправа просто не может здесь произрастать, - яростно рычал Санджи, тыкая найденной палкой в спину мечника, - ее вообще из водорослей делают! Вот, может, мы тебя на приправку пустим, а, Маримо?

Парни наматывали уже десятый круг, пытаясь выбраться из темного леса. Зоро так быстро уволок блондина за собой, что даже не удосужился запомнить, откуда они пришли, хотя, сказать по правде, это не сильно-то и помогло бы. Типографический кретинизм снова выдал изрядную долю приключений на упругие ягодицы сэра Ророноа.

Весь лес был словно живой. Черный и щетинистый, он был каким-то диким зверем, воющим при полной луне, сокрытой от глаз тяжелыми облаками. Да уж, луна была бы сейчас очень кстати! Темнота непроглядная, путники постоянно натыкались то на деревья, то попадали лицами в развешанные гирлянды паутины, после чего блондин с воплем носился, стряхивая хозяина прозрачных сетей со своих волос, но врезались друг в друга, изрядно чихвостя неразумную голову напарника.

- Топографический придурок!

- Извращенная завитушка!

- Это я-то извращенный?! Извратный маримо!

- Повторяешься, Мистер кругляшка, - нагло усмехнулся рыцарь, тыкая Санджи в бок.

У повара зачесались кулаки. Желание подраться было невозможно усмирить, однако, слить ведения боя блондина не позволял сражаться в темноте, да в том месте, где полно кочек, корявых пней и корней. Парень предпочитал драться ногами, выполняя умопомрачительные удары, перевороты, сальто, прыжки и прочие прелести. Все-таки для повара его руки – орудие труда – это святое, что нужно беречь, холить и лелеять. Злобно выругавшись, блондин поплелся в направлении, которое, по его мнению, было самым верным, бросая ненавистный взгляд на темную фигуру мечника. И как только у него, Санджи, могла промелькнуть мысль, что Великий сэр Ророноа может быть хорошим человеком? Да мало того, что он может быть милым?! Это и вовсе глупость!

- Куда ты? – в голосе было спокойствие, можно даже сказать равнодушие.

- Подальше от тебя, - отозвался повар, шелестя листвой под ногами, - накормлю ребят, попрощаюсь и уйду. И какого черта я поперся с тобой…

- Ты уверен, что хочешь это сделать? – тон Зоро походил на шелест змея-искусителя, мягко ступающий в темноте за раздосадованным парнем. – Что не пожалеешь?

Санджи замер на месте, слушая волнующий шёпот рыцаря. Послышались шаги за спиной. В затылок ударило горячее дыхание, нос уловил знакомые нотки запаха. Дерзкий и манящий, возбуждающий и таинственный – запах Зоро. По спине пробежали мурашки, трубя о нарастающем состоянии нервного возбуждения. Почему-то повар боялся и одновременно ждал и гадал, что сейчас сделает рыцарь. В голове крутилось около сотни идей, начиная от убийства, заканчивая пылким объятьем. И по правде говоря, блондин склонялся все-таки к последнему.

- Ответ. Я его не слышу, - мочки уха коснулся шероховатый язык мечника, обводя контур ушной раковины. Что ж ты делаешь, сэр Ророноа? Разве пристало рыцарю соблазнять невинных поваров, мечтой которого является становление этим самым доблестным героем страны.

- Я… Я не знаю, - дыхание участилось, слова давались с трудом, сходя на низкие хрипы, - Маримо, прекрати это… То, что ты делаешь, это не правильно.

Человек сзади лишь хмыкнул на реплику, явно игнорируя. Прикосновения гибкого языка переместились на изгибы шеи. Рисуя неровную прерывистую линию, Зоро обвел дергающийся кадык, чуть приподнимая голову Санджи вверх, помогая пальцами, направляя, укладывая ее на свое плечо. Блондин не сопротивлялся, боясь вздохнуть. В темноте все ощущения становились ярче, становясь фееричными вспышками на пленке прикрытых век. Дыхание мечника нетерпеливо укусило тонкую кожу шеи, впиваясь зубами в бьющуюся венку жизни, осторожно прикусывая. Повар тихо всхлипнул, вздрагивая. Тот час же на кожу обрушился шквал поцелуев, затмевающих недавний укус. От этого действия тело готово было разлететься на кусочки и улечься неровной кучкой перед ногами рыцаря.

Зеленоволосый продолжал, явно намереваясь услышать ответ, который его устроит. Для себя парень уже решил, что именно ему нужно от этого смешного бровастика, чинно краснеющего аки невинная леди при первом же упоминании чего-то не входящего в рамки светской беседы. Зоро понравился Санджи. Интересный тип, если сказать по-простому. И, кажется, храбрый рыцарь уже знает, чего именно он от него хочет.

- Ну что? Останешься? – отрываясь от приятного занятия, поинтересовался вновь мечник.

Блондина трясло. Если в замке, там наверху, он еще что-то понимал, то сейчас все было как в тумане. Для чего он все это делает? Просто развлечение? Неужели, сэр Ророноа ходок «по мальчикам»?! Это… Это ведь невероятно! Тогда значит, у него на уме явно не дружественный настрой.

- Остаюсь, только отпусти? – прошептал парень, радуясь, что стоит непроглядная темень и Зоро не увидит его пылающего лица и кое-чего еще, не двузначно отозвавшегося на необычайно приятные ласки.

- Не понравилось? – задался вопросом рыцарь, даже и не думая, какой ответ крутится в голове у оппонента. – Ну ладно, кажется, я слышу, там смеется Луффи. Пошли?

«Извратное маримо… Понравилось, еще как…»

- Пошли, только на этот раз поведу я, - Санджи побрел вперед, где и правда слышался знакомый смех.

Думая над тем, что сказать ребятам о так и не найденной приправе, повар упустил контрольный удар, раскромсавший его на много маленьких блондинчиков: его ладони коснулись шероховатые сильные пальцы, крепко сцепляясь с тонкими и мягкими пальчиками светловолосого парня.

- Чтобы не потеряться, - коротко прокомментировал Зоро, удаляясь в чертоги, где вольно скакали его мысли, с «зубочистками», так повар окрестил любимиц сэра Ророноа, наперевес.

- Ты меня удивляешь, Маримо.

Сжав покрепче чужую ладонь, парень вновь прислушался, сверяя маршрут и моля богов, лишь бы истерический приступ хохота у непоседливого брюнета не закончился. К ночи с Зоро в лесу блондин еще не готов. Или же нет?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Глава 5._**

- Во-о-оу! Санджи, это настоящая вкуснотища! – звезды их глаз Луффи сыпались щедрыми горстями на ароматно-скворчащих на вертеле зайцев. – Давай скорее есть!

- Еще пять минут, - пылая смущением, довольно пропел блондин, порхая возле будущего ужина, - эй, куда лапы потянул! – Усоппа по голове огрела небольшая лопаточка, благо стражник был в шлеме, а «оружие» было не таким уж и опасным.

- Смоки хочет есть! – обиженно пролепетал носатый, отправляя точкам красных глаз грустный вздох. За это время стражник успел прикипеть к новому товарищу, отрицая всяческие предположения Зоро о том, что змеюка смогла приворожить к своей персоне бренных человечков и заставить их всячески себе угождать, раз уж не может обрести свободу.

- Отпустите вы его, - нервно глядя на зверюгу, смутно различимую под покрывалом ночи, попросил повар, тыкая вилкой зайцев, проверяя дичь на готовность, - зачем вам дракон? Думаете продать?

Где-то злобно зашипел Монки, обижаясь на слова недалекого парня. Ну как можно?! Смоки ведь новый друг, да еще и ценное приобретение в команде. Вот примерно такие причитания выслушивал Санджи на протяжении оставшихся минут, положенных для доведения нынешнего жаркого до готовности. Когда радостный голос повара объявил о ужине, все ворчания и обиды были забыты, даже несчастный ящер, кажется, простил грубость парня, урча животом в знак истинности вкуса блюда, предложенного «ценному приобретению».

- Маримо, ужин, - оповестил мечника повар, глядя на парня, устроившегося возле сваленного дерева. Казалось, что рыцарь спит. Медленно вздымалась грудь, подергивались веки, хмурились брови, будто Зоро видел нехороший сон. Парень подошел поближе, вооружившись вертелом с насаженным на него зайцем.

- Сэр Ророноа, не соизволите ли вы съесть свой ужин? – с нажимом спросил блондин, помахивая перед носом зеленоволосого ароматным блюдом. Мечник зашевелился, протягивая руку и схватывая добычу, на этот раз ей оказался заяц. Бывший пленник облегченно вздохнул, удаляясь к костру, где во всю, довольно урча, поедали свою еду соратники.

- Ошень вкушно, Санши, - являя миру невероятные возможности своих щек, набитых до отказа нежным мясом, пробурчал Усопп, - шпасибо!

- Да-да, только прожуй сперва, - хохотнул повар глядя на поистине зверский аппетит союзников. Это не могло не радовать. Там, откуда он родом, где все лица знакомы, не очень ценили его готовку. Мало кто мог сказать «спасибо», разве что неосторожно забредший путник, проникший в Королевство, где господствовали самые умелые гении кулинарного искусства.

- Санджи, а откуда ты родом? – полюбопытствовал доктор, отщипывая от изрядно обглоданной тушки маленький кусочек. – С твоим талантом, я не понимаю, почему ты еще не стал поваром при Короле?

Парень снова расцвел буйным цветом нежной розы, все эти слова были просто прекрасными.

- Я не из этой страны, - отвел взгляд повар, делаясь тихим, будто болезненные воспоминания накатили на него, сжимая к колючие объятья душу и тело, - моя страна располагается в море, вы наверное и названия не знаете, на небольшом острове. В моем роду нет никого кроме поваров и рыбаков. Мне это не нравится. Мне хотелось изменить свою жизнь.

Тихо потрескивал костер, шелестела листва, все насторожено слушали историю нового друга, не спеша прерывать.

- Однажды, я услышал от кого-то об этих землях, узнал о том, что здесь можно стать рыцарем – человеком, не страшащемся ничего! Доблестным воином в сверкающих доспехах! Покорителем не покоряемого! – голубой глаз разгорелся ярким пламенем, тут же утухая. – Но я не имел и малейшего шанса на свою новую мечту. Мой отец очень строг, он видит меня лишь продолжателем семейного дела и никем другим. Я сбежал. Уплыл на торговом корабле, который привез меня к берегам этого Королевства. Я был в замке, одна добрая леди рассказала мне о том, что дочь Короля пропала, и тот, кто найдет ее, получит все что пожелает! Это был мой шанс, понимаете? А потом…

- А потом, Бровастого в башне заперла наша общая знакомая, - ехидно выдохнул Зоро, усаживаясь перед костром, который с удовольствием поедал брошенные в него кости зайца. Санджи густо покраснел, подхватывая мелкий камушек и швыряя им в рыцаря.

- Идиот, все было по-другому! – взвыл блондин, под общий смех. Как ни странно, реплика маримо нисколько не задела. Санджи даже был рад тому, что рыжая Принцесса обвела его вокруг пальца.

- Тогда как, Санджи-кун? – похлопывая себя по набитому брюху, полюбопытствовал стражник, кивая сэру Ророноа, сигнализирующему о правильности вопроса.

- Я… Мы… Да ну вас! – кинув в жар костра кости, повар обиженно надулся, потирая озябшие ладони. Ребята довольно хихикали, не прекращая благодарить за ужин.

- Ладно, с непроходимой глупостью Завитушки мы разобрались, - удовлетворенно слушая змеиное шипение по правую руку, провозгласил Зоро, - но у нас еще есть дела. Нами так и не найдена. Есть какие-нибудь предположения, где она может быть?

Ребята задумались, уже через минуту начиная выдавать различные варианты.

- Может Принцесса ушла домой? – осторожничал Тони-Тони, почесывая носик-кнопку. – Ну, мол, никто не спасает, спасу себя сама?

- А если Нами съел дракон? – выпучив глаза, выдал Луффи, явно прибавивший в талии. – Смоки, ты что-нибудь знаешь? – тишина в ответ. – Отвечай, когда я с тобой разговариваю! – кряхтя, Монки пополз в темноту, на разборки с неразговорчивым змеем, не желающим выдавать информацию.

Сэр Ророноа задумчиво почесал затылок, анализируя сказанное.

- Идея с уходом домой логичнее всего, - отметил рыцарь, слушая отборную ругань оруженосца и тихий писк Смоки, - все же ведьма хорошо ориентируется на местности, так что она вполне могла добраться до замка. Однако о возвращении в Королевство не может быть и речи. Что если это ошибочное предположение?

- Тогда ее похитили? – вернулся Луффи с заметной царапиной на щеке – не иначе как дело лап или зубов экзотического товарища. Чоппер тут же всполошился, начиная рыться в своей сумке.

- Но кто? Разбойники? Драконы? А может колдуны? – задрожал стражник, начиная испуганно озираться и лихорадочно подбрасывать веточек в огонь.

- Поверь мне, Нами пострашнее разбойников будет, - загробным голосом выдал Зоро – извечный должник Принцессы, - драконы настолько глупы, вон пример, - палец указал на подвывающую зверюгу, - что им незачем просто похищать девушек. Что с ними делать? Солить что ли? – в голове рыцаря нарисовался бочонок с маринадом из принцесс, откуда пухлый клыкастый ящер вытягивает по одной девице и с хрустом поглощает. – Нет, ну а колдунов не существует.

- Ага, про драконов ты так же говорил, - мрачно заметил длинноносый, отходя от огня и укладываясь на лежанку, парнишку уже давно клонило в сытый сон.

Покончив с лечением брюнета, который, как только услышал о новой небылице, начал возбужденно подпрыгивать на месте, доктор поспешил занять местечко рядом с Усоппом, укладываясь ему под бок. Удивленно хлопая глазами, блондин таращился на парочку, начинающую сопящую песню.

- Чего это они? – тихо спросил Санджи у ухмыляющегося рыцаря.

- Спят, ты разве не видишь?

- Я вижу, но почему вдвоем? Они что…

- Нет, идиот. Просто у нас всего два одеяла, - усмехнулся Зоро, демонстрируя немного дырявый и чуть подпаленный плед, точно таким же были укрыты и ребята, уже чинно храпящие на всю небольшую полянку.

Такое откровение стало шокирующим явлением для повара. Два одеяла. Всего два. Что же получается? Все время путешествия они так и спали? А Зоро делил свою долю тепла с Луффи? Вот дела! А что же теперь? У блондина ничего теплого не было. Светлая рубашка, что на нем, да дорожный плащ, ни черта не греющий.

Размышления о сущности ночлега прервал Монки, радостно сообщивший о том, что сегодня он будет ночевать рядом со своим сереброкрылым товарищем.

- Он тебе не сожрет? – с толикой заботы полюбопытствовал зеленоволосый, широко зевая.

- Еще кто кого, - усмехнулся брюнет, исчезая в темноте с довольным урчанием. Кажется, дракончику сегодня и сказочку прочитают и на ночь поцелуют, такими уж крепкими чувствами к нему воспылал Луффи. Зоро тепло улыбнулся ему во след, поворачиваясь к повару, отчего у того поползли предательские мурашки по спине.

- Стало быть, мы делим одеяло на двоих? – развязно ухмыльнулся парень, медленно подходя к бывшему узнику башни.

Санджи почувствовал, как начинает краснеть, наверное, уже сотый раз за вечер.

- Еще чего! Я лучше пойду спать под бок к дракону, чем к тебе! – ядовито выплюнул блондин, пятясь назад, к поваленному стволу дерева, постепенно загоняя себя в тупик.

- Завитушка, что ты артачишься? Ночью холодно! – уже немного раздраженно произнес Зоро, ему хотелось спать, а приходилось возиться с наглым поваром, вознамерившим не Бог весть что! – Ложись и дело с концом.

Рыцарь демонстрационно устроился возле дерева, накрываясь дырявым одеяльцем. Парень не доверительно уставился на предоставленное местечко рядом. Сказать по правде, Зоро его пугал. Все эти выходки… Поцелуй, укусы, снова поцелуи, руки. Все это вызывало странные чувства внутри. Стыд, смущение, гнев, любопытство и желание, чего-то нового, что значительно больше, чем простой поцелуй. Было страшно и неловко, оттого, что Зоро все-таки был мужчиной. Хотя и очень приятно, что не говори, а маримо умел доставить удовольствие, пусть и посредством таких примитивных, но довольно значимых действий.

- Ну, ты уже ляжешь? – недовольно зарычал сэр Ророноа, поворачиваясь на жестком ложе из листьев, дабы оглядеть своего невинного оппонента.

Санджи был растерян. Однако это милое чувство придавало ему некую дольку чего-то эдакого, что, конечно же, привлекало внимание. Далекий взгляд в темноту, расслабленный вид, действительно – сама невинность воплоти. Парень недовольно цыкнул, усаживаясь на природной постели, хватая за руку товарища и утягивая за собой на землю. Повар не сопротивлялся, укладываясь рядом с жарким телом. Наступили минутки покоя, прерываемые глубокими вздохами блондина.

- Что такое? – открывая глаза, Зоро повернулся к парню, обнаруживая предмет бодрствования – открытые глаза и унылое выражение лица. – Что ты стонешь? Я с тобой ничего не буду делать, спи уже.

- Извратное маримо, это не то, что ты подумал! – вспыхнул блондин. – Я думал о том, где может быть Принцесса!

- Ага, как же, - хмыкнул зеленоволосый, отворачиваясь. Вновь наступило молчание, но на этот раз прерванное Санджи.

- Зоро, а ты как стал рыцарем? – тихо-тихо произнес повар, пододвигаясь к пылающей спине, прикасаясь к ней замерзшими ладонями.

- Как обычно: замочил пару разбойников, победил в турнирах, снял парочку кошек с деревьев, - сонно ответил сэр Ророноа.

Несильный удар прилетел меж лопаток, скорее лаская уставшие мышцы, нежели принося боль.

- Дурак, я серьезно! – обиделся парень, отворачиваясь. Костер уже потухал, слабые искорки летали в воздухе ярко-рыжими светлячками, погибающими в метре от живительного пламени. Небо было затянуто тяжелыми облаками, натыканными в изрядном количестве. Сбоку сопели друзья. Да, наверное, слишком рано так их называть, но эти ребята наверняка ими станут. На тело нападала теплая мягкость, расслабляя. Глаза уже закрывались, игнорируя виснувшую в воздухе недосказанность между парнями, ютящимися под одним рваным покрывалом.

- Если серьезно, то у всех это по-разному, - послышался тихий и серьезный голос рыцаря, - некоторым достаточно покрасоваться в доспехах, и он уже при службе и получает огромное жалованье. А кое-кто годами не может получить этого титула. Я знаю пару таких ребят. Но скажу одно, те, кто старается из года в год, не жалея жизни на тяжелых заданиях, получают титул заслужено и не от Короля, а от простого народа, что приветствует своего героя искренне и с благодарностью. Это дорогого стоит, Санджи.

Спину блондина обожгло чужое тепло. Зоро прижался так сильно, как это было возможно. Одна рука проскользнула под голову повара, удобно устраивая на чуточку костлявом и угловатом плече, другая нашла приют на талии, крепко удерживая и прижимая. Нос рыцаря зарылся в золотые пряди, вдыхая запах костра, которым были пропитаны насквозь все, хотя было в этом что-то неповторимое – горчинка кориандра, сладковато-кислое яблоко, пряность корицы.

- Что ты делаешь? – пробубнил парень, нелепо пытаясь отмахнуться, но руки держали крепко, ничего не выходило, и после первой или второй попытки блондин сдался.

- Ты продрог. Спи уже, Кругляшка.

- Что ты цепляешься к моим бровям? Они… - сил на окончание фразы не хватило, повара завалил спокойный сон. В объятьях Зоро было так тепло и уютно, что не уснуть было бы грехом. Рыцарь усмехнулся, покрепче сжимая путы.

- Потому что они мне нравятся…


	6. Chapter 6

**_Глава 6._**

Пробуждение было странным. Каким-то липко-холодным с примесью любопытно глядящего взгляда и тихим воплем какой-то щенячьей радости.

- Эй, Санджи, - тихонько толкнули в бок повара, щека получила что-то вроде смачного слюнявого поцелуя, - Санджи, у нас мясо еще есть?

Вопрошающий не переставал тыкать блондина, дожидаясь, когда нежная пленочка век разомкнется, являя небесным просторам Королевства голубой заспанный взор. Послышался громкий топот и недовольное урчание как минимум сотни бездонных желудков.

- Да, там… - светлая рука по мере возможностей, а это значит, слабо дернувшись, указала куда-то в сторону костра, где в небольшом бочонке остались еще зажаренные вчера тушки. Наконец, парня оставили в покое, однако, сладостный сон уже был так бесцеремонно нарушен. Сотню разгневанных кракенов на этого обжору Луффи! Это надо же было так! Прервать сладостное сновидение на самом интересном месте… А ведь Санджи снилось что-то интересное и жгуче теплое… Кажется, там было что-то цветное, яркие краски, много насыщенного зеленого и страстного красного. Только вот то, что он видел во сне – останется загадкой навеки, а спасибо нужно сказать несносному оруженосцу.

Повар поерзал на своем месте, чувствуя холод земли затекшей спиной. Да уж, походы по спасению принцесс это вам не развлекательное турне! То коварные ловушки, странные попутчики, теперь этот ветер и утренняя промозглость! От проклятых прохладных дуновений, нагло лезущих под худое одеяльце, не было спасения. Разве что можно было попытаться прижаться к сопящему телу рядом, или попытаться отобрать крохи драгоценного тепла, вырвав из цепких лапок рыцаря драную тряпку, что каким-то чудом укрывала их обоих. Решив пренебречь вторым вариантом, парень с удовольствием вжался в теплую спину Зоро, обнаруживая, что от вчерашнего смущения и чувства неловкости не осталось и следа. Впрочем, так, наверное, и лучше. Это ведь всего лишь ночевка с товарищем по походу. Что тут такого?

- М-м-м, слушай, Повар, я бы не советовал класть руки iтуда/i, мы все-таки не настолько близко знакомы, - послышался ехидный голос Зоро, лениво открывшего один изумрудный глаз, светящийся неподдельным восторгом, - а хотя… продолжай, мне это даже нравится…

Ни один бы мастер по изготовлению чудного вещества, именующегося краской, не устоял бы перед тем оттенком цвета, что совершенно безвозмездно выдало милое и растерянное личико Санджи, демонстрируя его чертовски довольному рыцарю. Рука, волей случая очутившаяся где-то в районе паха сэра Ророноа нервно дернулась. Мечник расплылся в дьявольском оскале.

- Это… Это ошибка… Тебе показалось, - уткнувшись носом в плечо своего спасителя, пробубнил блондин.

- Вот как, - задумчиво протянул великий мастер меча и гениальный спаситель кошек с деревьев, - это не ты меня сейчас гладишь? Я правильно понимаю?

Это был провал. Рука действительно легла случайно, ну а для того чтобы ее убрать незаметно и добиваясь меньших жертв, пришлось медленно скользить по животу Зоро вверх, ненароком задирая край футболки и оглаживая оголившийся живот. Нежные подушечки пальцев вели то по шершавости одежд, то по подрагивающей коже, действуя по какой-то своей собственной инициативе, на которую молодой повар смотрел с диким ужасом. Конечно, была и уйма других способов выйти из неловкой ситуации, но отчего-то Санджи хотелось думать, что именно эта невинная прогулка его собственной кисти по телу рыцаря самый верный способ и единственный выход из положения.

- Я… Я… Вот черт! Луффи, ты что творишь?! – Санджи резко вскочил, запутываясь в треклятом дырявом одеяле, начиная падать. К счастью, реакция Зоро, как всегда, оказалась бесподобной. Уцепив, ставшего очаровательным коконом, повара в объятья, рыцарь, наконец, увидел то, что так ошарашило блондина.

Возле бочки с остатками ужина, совершая какой-то ритуал дружеской беседы, сидели смешливый оруженосец и покладистый дракон, чинно уплетающий одну за другой заячьи тушки – «будущий-бывший» завтрак непутевых приключенцев. Его крылья аккуратно сложены, словно огромный изящно-изломанный зонтик, чешуйки красиво переливаются, поблескивая богатым сиянием, шипастый хвост подрагивает, как у сытой кошки, а на морде милейшее выражение доброты и невинности.

Зоро хохотнул, спеша улечься обратно, прихватив с собой запутавшегося в дырявом покрывале блондина. Рука легла поверх дрыгающегося в коконе ткани Санджи, крепко стискивая теплое тельце с довольным урчанием. Сэр Ророноа не мог себя узнать.

- Все в порядке, чего ты дергаешься? – тихо спросил рыцарь, отыскивая в ворохе ткани спрятавшееся ушко Санджи.

- Да там же… Так дракон… Луффи его выпустил... – шипя и изворачиваясь лепетал блондин, пытаясь приказать глупому телу двигаться. Но разве кто-то его послушал? Спина изгибалась дугой, прижимаясь к груди Зоро, руки беспомощно елозили по земле, изредка заскакивая под одеяло, желая убрать мешающуюся преграду. Повар не мог себя понять.

- Успокойся, посмотри на них, - рыцарь легонько подул на светлую кожу шеи, разгоняя прядки волос в стороны, - разве похоже на то, что дракон… то есть Смоки, сейчас его съест?

Блондин прекратил вырываться, взглянув на новых товарищей. Ужасно было осознавать, но маримо оказался прав. Луффи выглядел очень счастливым, изредка поглаживая змея по серебристому боку. Что касательно ящерицы, то он был доволен жизнью и наверняка очень благодарен своему маленькому другу, выпустившему из плена и разрешившему схарчить последние остатки вчерашнего пиршества. Зрелище было удивительным и умилительным, достойным написания не одного десятка картин, которые обязательно станут шедеврами.

- Этого не может быть… Как ему это удалось? – Санджи взглянул на Зоро, не скрывая восхищения. Глаза боялись моргнуть и прогнать умиротворение, нарушить гармонию, скорее всего по ошибке заглянувшую на их вечеринку обманутых, наивных и чересчур смешливых.

Сэр Ророноа тихо засмеялся, оглядывая меленькую фигурку своего оруженосца, мирно льнущую к огромной туше летучего зверя.

- Не знаю. Но он делает такое не в первый раз. Луффи уникальный человек, он может расположить к себе любое существо, - парень провел пальцами по боку блондина, отчего тот залился краской, - когда-то он сделал это и со мной. Я не удивился и не переживал, когда он попросил взять дракона с собой, я знал, что он переманит эту зверюгу на нашу сторону. Рано или поздно, так или иначе, но он добивается своего.

- Это невероятно, - в голосе сквозило удивление и капли сомнения, все-таки не каждый раз такое можно увидеть, - отпусти меня, я хочу подойти к Луффи.

- Волшебное слово?

- Дам по морде, - прошипел блондин, разгадав волшебный код своего тканевого плена и сбросив руки рыцаря.

Сэр Ророноа что-то невнятно пробубнил в ответ, довольно спокойно отреагировав на побег своей грелки, но во имя справедливости начал пилить его спину тяжелым немигающим взглядом.

Санджи медленно подошел к Луффи и дракону, который проглотил с минуту назад последнего зайца и теперь настойчиво скреб опасными лапами бочонок, требуя добавки.

- Хватит тебе, ты итак съел больше, чем мы договаривались! – хмурясь, возразил парнишка, недовольно косясь на своего питомца. – Мы чем будем завтракать?

Смоки, кажется именно так брюнет величал своего маленького друга, что-то тепло замурлыкал и уткнулся в щеку Луффи, лизнув ее ярко-розовым раздвоенным язычком. Теперь Санджи понял, кто «целовал» его сегодня с утра. Монки засмеялся, повиснув тут же на шее ящера. Маленькие лапки дракона зашлись в трепетании, блондин был готов проспорить любимый половник, если Смоки сейчас не пытался приобнять Луффи в ответ.

- Луффи, - осторожно начал повар, отвлекая от милований сладкую парочку, - твой дружок теперь безопасен? Вы еще вчера рассказывали, что он чуть не сожрал маримо и хотел закусить еще и вами. Не думаешь, что ты зря его отпустил?

Парнишка нахмурился, змеюка скоропостижно выдохнула облачко ядовитого дыма.

- Не-е-е, - тщетно ведя борьбу с градом слез, что вызвал зловонный дым, проголосил оруженосец, - Смоки хороший, просто ему нужно привыкнуть, что он наш накама. Он никого не тронет. Санджи, хочешь его погладить? – в глубине карих глаз мелькнул радостный восторг нового открытия, мальчишка уже приближался к блондину, собираясь сгрести того в охапку и повести на знакомство со своим обожаемым питомцем.

Блондин нервно икнул. Еще чего не хватало, как знакомится с этой гадиной! А если ему захочется чихнуть в самый ответственный момент? Стоит задуматься о том, переживет ли отец Санджи известия о том, что его беглый сынулька был изжарен до хрустящей корочки в последствии безобидного чиха. Луффи тем временем, радостно попискивая уже подводил побледневшего парня к внушительному дракону, подталкивая того вперед, поближе к раскрывшему клыкастую пасть Смоки, удивленно таращившемуся на нового человечка, жутко тощего и не такого замечательного, как этот добряк в дурацкой головной штуке.

- Луффи... я… может не надо…

- На сегодня достаточно, - процедуру знакомства оборвал бодрый окрик Зоро. Рыцарь быстрым шагом добрался до странной компании, выхватывая из рук своего боевого товарища блондина, как безвольного плюшевого зайчика, тут же благодарно обмякшего в руках сэра Ророноа.

- Спасибо, - шепнул повар, отмахиваясь от объятий и отходя подальше. Монки огорченно вздохнул, смутно пообещав, что Санджи и Смоки еще подружатся.

- Где Чоппер и Усопп? – Зоро нахмурился, с подозрением бросая взгляд в бегающие глазки ящера.

- Там, - махнул на кусты оруженосец, полностью отдавая себя воспитаннику, позабыв о накама. Сейчас его серебробокий зверь интересовал больше чем свой благодетель, с которым в отличие от Смоки он не расстанется еще долго-долго.

Посверлив взглядом неугомонного брюнета, повисшего на шее дракона, сэр Ророноа покосился на тусклую зелень кустиков. Удивительно, но тоненькие веточки как-то подозрительно знакомо мелко дрожали. Парень усмехнулся, эту картину он ни за что не спутает ни с чем другим.

- Ребята, вылезайте, - властно прогремел мечник, раздвигая тоненькие прутики, скудно украшенные бляшками листиков.

- Нет, - тягуче прошипел стражник, высовывая из кустов кончик носа.

- Он вас не тронет больше, - уверил Зоро, вытаскивая из укрытия малыша Чоппера, как котенка за шкирку, - Луффи его приручил. У нас времени на причитания, нужно найти Нами, вы не забыли?

Из листвы вынырнула испуганная моська Усоппа, грозно сверкая темными глазами.

- Нами!? Может он ее тоже съел? Откуда тебе знать? Не пойду никуда! – заявил стражник, прячась в листву. Удерживаемый доктор тихо подвывал, косясь за змеюку, которую оседлал их накама без всякого страха. Сэр Ророноа тяжело вздохнул, умоляюще взглянув на Санджи, наблюдающего за всем с редкими смешками. Сейчас помощь подойдет любая, лишь бы вытолкать этих трусливых упрямцев. Блондин понимающе кивнул, в несколько шагов преодолев расстояние и нырнув в кусты. Пара минут и красный, как солнышко на кровавом закате стражник выполз из укрытия, настроенный явно только на хорошее.

- Чоппер! Давай карту, - приказал новоявленный командир, получая кусочек бумаги из мелко трясущихся ручонок. Похмыкав вволю, парень стал что-то вычерчивать пальцем на плане местности Темных земель, очевидно продумывая новый маршрут. Наконец, после окончания изучения документов, стражник разразился страшным хохотом.

- Вот теперь, мы готовы к походу! Я поведу вас! - не обращая внимания на растерянных друзей и ухмыляющегося блондина, Усопп подхватил под уздцы скучающую лошадку, что грызла скудную зелень с веточек совсем неподалеку, поведя буланую красавицу за собой. – Вперед, мы найдем Нами, станем героями!

Проводив ошалелым взглядом лжекомандира, Зоро покосился на Чоппера. Малыш прекратил трястись, уже поднялся на ноги, закинул свою котомку за спину и поспешил за другом, который усиленно боролся с хлябающей грязью на разбитой дороге. Страха в еще детских глазках не было, дух приключения проник в сердце доктора с небольшой, но пламенной речью лучшего стрелка Королевской Стражи, ведя за собой, разжигая жажду к новым свершениям.

- Пойдем без завтрака? – Монки уныло оглядел пожимающего плечами Санджи. – Ладно, но с тебя плотный обед.

С тихим стуком упала челюсть рыцаря на его мужественную грудь. Что!? Луффи отказался от еды? Точнее так просто согласился с ее отсутствием? Это что-то новенькое! Зоро неверяще замотал головой, уцепив довольный взгляд блондина. Точно, это ведь его рук дело. Что он такого мог сказать этому трусишке Усоппу, что он так воспылал идеей найти рыжую ведьму?

- Что ты сказал ему? – рыцарь проследил за своими друзьями, напевающими какую-то походную бодрую песню. – Мне ни разу не удавалось такого…

- Просто ты безнадежен, Маримо, - самодовольно хмыкнул повар, подхватывая свои немногочисленные вещи и навсегда покидая эту полянку, где осталось море всяких воспоминаний, - не суждено тебе командовать людьми.

Зоро нахмурился, задумывая наподдать завитушке, чего это он говорит такое?

- Во-первых, я пообещал их как следует накормить, - соизволил просветить рыцаря Санджи о своих маленьких успехах, - да не хмурься ты так! Потом, я сказал, что Смоки действительно не опасен, ну и сказал Усоппу, что из него получится неплохой командир…

- Что? – парень не мог поверить своим ушам. Командир? Из Усоппа? Черт подери, но это же ерунда! Хотя и довольно действенный способ… - Ты хочешь сказать, что он лучше меня?

Блондин загадочно хмыкнул, улыбнувшись уголками губ. Мягкие пряди волос, скользнули по щеке, вплетаясь в волны ветерка, все такого же прохладного и неуютного. Голубые глаза игриво поблескивали. Носик озорно вздернулся вверх.

- Я такого не говорил, но… - он не договорил, решив прибавить шагу и догнать громко топающего по разбитой дороге дракона и Луффи, восседавшего на нем верхом так величественно и гордо, словно тот был не оруженосцем, а шейхом из далеких стран, про которые так любят рассказывать старые легенды и сказки.

«Вот значит как, Завитушка… Ну мы посмотрим кто кого» - пристально глядя куда-то пониже спины спасенного товарища, думал сэр Ророноа, прибавляя шагу. В голове рождался коварный план, приправленный гениальными идеями и пикантными мыслями о том, когда свершится сладкая месть. То еще зрелище будет.

- Готовься, Бровастик, - тихо пообещал рыцарь, улыбаясь самой из хладнокровных своих улыбочек, не спеша приближаясь к довольно щебечущим друзьям.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Глава 7._**

Сонно вздыхая и подвывая, холодный ветер, обретший дом в Темных землях, стремительно носился по узкой сухой дороге, изредка спотыкаясь о группку зевающих путников. Умирающие розово-серые лучи солнца, лениво глядящего из небольшой дырочки в одеяле грузных облаков стремительно сходили на нет. Удивительно, но даже в этом гиблом месте обитало солнышко, однако, оно было чрезвычайно лениво и капризно, да так, что вылазило на свет божий лишь тогда, когда в его маленькой уютной хижине на небе становилось совсем скучно. За спинами людей зарождался знакомый мрак таинственности и опасности, следующий по пятам как бродячий пес, которого случайно огладили по вихрастой холке, а теперь вынуждены мириться с присутствием незваного гостя. Впрочем, ни сгущающиеся сумерки, ни надвигающийся могильный холод ночи не пугал и не заботил друзей, неторопливо топающих по забытой дороге.

Каждый был занят своим. Стражник, ставший, по воле хитрого заговора Санджи, очень храбрым и решительным, тихонько что-то напевал, ведя за собой запыхавшуюся лошадку. Бедняжка все время мелко дрожала непонятно от чего: то ли от завываний своего любимчика человека, который иногда дает кусочки сахара, то ли от своего собственного какого-то предчувствия беды, или же от простой усталости. Распластавшись в седле, пытался усидеть юный врач, усиленно придавая себе вид невозмутимого охотника за приключениями и ничуть не уставшего путника. Чуть поодаль плелся Луффи, таща за собой рюкзак, набитый всяким хламом. Примерно раз в двадцать минут парень останавливался, расшнуровывал свой тюк и выбрасывал что-нибудь лишнее. Последним изгнанником из личного королевства оруженосца стал шлем сэра Ророноа, повешенный на корявый сук черного изогнутого в страшной петле дерева. Хвостиком, ступая след в след, крался на задних лапах дракон Смоки, воровато глядя по сторонам. Если бы накама знали зверя чуть меньше, чем десяток дней, то они бы решили, что подлая зверюга замыслила диверсию и только и ждет, когда кто-нибудь отвернется и можно будет с наслаждением похрустеть головой того же Усоппа или Луффи, запивая закуску горяченькой свежей кровью. Однако Смоки всего лишь наблюдал, оберегая своих людей от опасности, которой тут было утыкано все вокруг. Как бы не ворчали на змея, упрекая зверушку в изрядной прожорливости, но дракон больше приносил пользы, став полноправным членом самой странной разношерстной команды за всю историю существования Королевства. И наконец, в самом хвосте группы вышагивали Зоро и Санджи, при этом не обращая друг на друга и капельки внимания, не заговаривая, лишь хмуро смотря вперед и тайно мечтая о привале. Если были бы на свете маги, то наверняка у них нашлось бы неплохое заклинанье, которое бы поразило двух гордецов невообразимой красноватой вспышкой, заставив их удивленно вскинуть брови, нахмуриться и восхищенно ахнуть, заставляя скрывать смущение разоблачения и тихую радость. Наверняка эти двое удивились бы, узнав, что вышагивая в ничтожной близости друг с другом и храня молчание не первые сутки, они думают друг о друге, прокручивая в голове мысли, удивительно переплетающиеся под мерный звук шагов и завывание голодного ветра.

_«Что это со мной? Почему меня так заботит этот идиот?»_

«Ну не разговаривает он со мной, и что же дальше? Мы ведь не ссорились…»

_«… нет, все было нормально и даже хорошо. Да и какие могут быть ссоры у меня с этим…»_

«… ненормальным. Нас ничего не связывает. Тот поцелуй был игрой. Простым развлечением, что бы заставить…»

_«… меня понервничать?! Ладно, но что тогда произошло в лесу? Какого черта этот придурок…»_

«… не сопротивлялся? Я делал все, что бы вывести его. А он…»

_«… так легко делал все это. Ему было приятно? Что он хотел добиться? Хотя, кое-что он получил. Мне…»_

«…понравилось, и даже захотелось еще. И теперь это, кажется, уже не будет простой игрой. Но только вот поймешь ли ты…

_«…что мне нужно от тебя? Я не знаю, но…»_

«… надеюсь, ты не сильно будешь против продолжения?»

_«Нет, это будет даже интересно…»_

Рыцарь осторожно заглянул в задумчивые глаза Санджи, фосфоресцирующие в сгущающейся тьме. Санджи выглядел волшебно, словно сошел со страниц сказки, где был одиноким принцем, любившем ночь и загадки – самый завораживающий из всех комплект для идеального человека. Холодный ветер кусал щеки и нос, вырисовывая розовые пятна на бледной коже; пламя факела, который медленно плыл впереди, вычерчивало яркие полоски на скулах, подчеркивало блеск глаз. Дополнял картинку тот же ветер, трепавший волосы и просторную тонкую рубашку, светлым пятном летящую по дороге.

- Завитушка, не замерз? – голос показался самому Зоро странным, чуть хриплым и низким, эдаким голосом страстного обольстителя невинных девушек да и парней в придачу.

- Замерз, - сознался парень, - но тебе то что? Все равно, другого у меня ничего нет, - Санджи демонстративно дернул тонкую ткань, поежившись. Процессия впереди резко затормозила. Ребята встали как вкопанные, усевшись на небольшой полянке с выгоревшей желтой травой.

- Все, больше не могу! Вы как хотите, но я отказываюсь быть командиром, и снова начинаю быть трусом, - стражник протестующе размахивал руками, повалившись на траву, но до этого предусмотрительно воткнув факел в землю. Послышалось довольное фырканье Смоки и громкий шлепок – дракошка приземлил свою чешуйчатую задницу. С веселым, но довольно слабым «ухухом» скатился со спины ящера брюнет, устраиваясь рядом с длинноносым на холодной земле.

- А ну-ка встаньте, - властно приказал Тони-Тони, слезая с уставшей кобылки и потирая упругую попу, размалеванную парой синяков, разумеется, которые были скрыты от посторонних глаз теплыми штанишками, - вы можете простудиться. Я так понимаю, мы остаемся на ночлег, Зоро?

Рыцарь послушно кивнул, увлекшись чирканьем огнива. Санджи принялся отвязывать от седла объемистый мешок с мясом дикого кабана, приготовленный заранее для сегодняшнего ужина. До ночи времени оставалось не так уж и много. Проведенная не одна дюжина дней в Темных землях научила ребят точно определять время суток в независимости от концентрации пугающей черноты на квадратный метр. Постепенно каждый принялся за свои дела, дабы поспособствовать зачинающемуся теплому вечеру в компании друзей и сытному ужину, который теперь стал неотъемлемой частью каждого хорошего окончания дня. Все-таки Санджи пообещал кормить ребят до отвала, теперь чуточку жалел о своих небрежно брошенных словах, не переставая радоваться только одному и восславлять Луффи и его способности дрессировщика, научившего Смоки искать себе пропитание самостоятельно.

xxxxx

- Нья-я-я, я нажрался, - радостно прочирикал Монки, уваливаясь на бок возле подрагивающего огня. Похлопав себя по чуть пухлому брюху, парнишка солнечно улыбнулся своему благодетелю, которому он обязан самыми счастливыми днями в его жизни. Санджи смущенно отвел взгляд, опрашивая всех о добавке. Луффи нравился этот вечно смущающийся крикливый блондин. Оруженосец даже подумывал о том, чтобы позвать его с собой в Королевство, после того, конечно, как они спасут Нами. А что, идея была просто отличной! Новый друг да еще и обалденный повар! Что еще нужно? Честно говоря, Монки даже не сомневался, что и Зоро не будет против еще одного соседа, точнее единственного соседа, Луффи ведь изволит почивать с братцем в замке Короля. А значит Санджи будет жить с рыцарем, и бесплатно и вкусно кормить своих новых накама. Брюнет тихо хихикнул. Все-таки какой он молодец. Гораздо труднее будут уговорить сэра Ророноа на Смоки. Но отчего-то сердце храброго мальчишки подсказывало, что Зоро не долго будет упрямится. Все-таки Луффи молодец и уговаривать умеет…

- Куда мы пойдем дальше? – сонно спросил Чоппер, пытаясь сфокусировать сытый взгляд на мечнике, разглядывающем карту. За спиной доктора сопел старый приятель, мирно стискивая врача в теплых объятьях, как капризное дитё любимого плющевого мишку. Зоро долго молчал, прежде чем затянуться в тихой речи.

- Мы прошли уже две деревни, - следя взглядом по карте, ответил сэр Ророноа, почесав зеленую макушку, - так же миновали тот замок, где отыскали Завитушку. Нигде не было ни намека на пребывание людей. Стало быть, мы идет дальше. Но чем больше мы проходим, тем сильнее и чаще я задумываюсь о том, что впереди мы нового ничего не увидим. Все те же разрушенные деревни, старые обломки каких-то строений, разруха и тьма. Однако мы продолжим идти, посетим еще порядка пяти деревень, ну а там, если ничего не сможем найти, то нам придется вернуться, - заключил рыцарь, оборачиваясь к доктору, - что думаешь, Тони-кун? Чоппер?

Малыш мирно сопел, ворочаясь, удобно устраивался в кольце рук своего длинноносого командира.

- И кому я это объяснял? – хмыкнул парень, нервно щелкнув катаной.

- Мне и Луффи.

Блондин уселся рядом с Зоро, подавая ему кружку с чем-то горячим и ароматно пахнущим. Точно такое же пойло с усердием лакал Луффи, не утрудившись даже подняться, так и лежал на животе, тыкаясь носом в кружку, пытаясь все же выяснить, как это его обожаемому Смоки удается так пить. Зрелище было то еще.

- Что это? – принюхавшись, полюбопытствовал Зоро.

- Успокаивающий чай, восстанавливает силы и дарит хорошие сновидения, - отозвался повар, крутя свою кружку в ладонях. Что-то громко бабахнуло невдалеке, затопав по направлению к костру. Это Смоки вернулся с кормежки и приперся спать под крылышко Монки. Хотя не очень-то было и понятно, кто у кого под крылышком изволил почивать.

Зоро покосился на Санджи, потом на верещащего Луффи, уже допившего свой чай и укладывающегося спать рядом с мурлыкающим драконом, бережно укрывшим своего человека серебряным крылом. Мечник отхлебнул жидкость, чувствуя приятное тепло, мгновенно заполнившее каждую клеточку тела. Вкус и аромат были превосходными, выше всяких похвал.

- Это вкусно, очень вкусно, Санджи, - искренне похвалил рыцарь, подсаживаясь ближе к парню.

- Я рад, значит не зря искал все эти травы, - прошелестел повар, как всегда, укутываясь пеленой смущения. Зоро заметил эту странную его то ли привычку так мило краснеть, то ли просто неудержимое желание покрасоваться с очаровательным румянцем на щечках.

- Ты молодец, Бровастый.

Мечник поднял голову, обращаясь к небу. Сейчас было бы здорово взглянуть на звездное небо, усыпанное алмазами созвездий. Увы, но такое простое желание было непозволительной роскошью. Какая-то сволочь предусмотрительно нарисовала сотню-другую пухлых облаков, тяжелых и свинцово-серых, угрюмо облепивших желаемые созвездия. Романтикой ночи тут и не пахло. Сэр Ророноа неслышно вздохнул, оглядываясь на Санджи, оказывается, он тоже пытался воззвать к звездам, усиленно прожигая взглядом ненавистную кудрявость облаков.

Зоро смотрел очень пристально, изучая в миллионный раз каждую черточку лица, навсегда отпечатавшиеся в памяти. Рядом с ним, еще несколько дней назад бывшим простым развлечением и забавным незнакомцем, он чувствовал подозрительное тепло и желание стиснуть в объятьях худое тело. Мало простого желания, он хотел большего, признав это и доказав самому себе. Треклятый план по всяческому игнорированию завитушки был провален. Да и вообще зачем он был нужен? Сэр Ророноа уподобился обиженному ребенку, дуясь и не разговаривая с Санджи из-за какой-то пустяковины. Глупо все это.

- Эй, Маримо… - неожиданно позвал блондин, оборачиваясь к Зоро.

- Чего?

- Скажи, зачем тебе это все?

- Что именно? – он все понял с первого раза, но опять решил подразнить, поиграть.

- Да понял ты все… Просто признайся, что развлекаешься, - тихо отозвался Санджи, мягко поведя плечом назад, приблизившись к Зоро.

- Я не развлекаюсь.

- А что тогда? – мечник, оперся на одну руку, вторая змейкой скользнула на талию парня, прижимая к себе.

- Кто знает.

Блондин поджал губы. Этот ответ его не устраивал.

- Мы знаем друг друга совсем немного. А когда все закончится мы больше не увидимся. Мы ведь просто…

- Нет не «просто», - оборвал Зоро, поворачиваясь к Санджи, стремительно сократив расстояние между блестящими в свете потухающего костра лицами, - это закончится, но мы…

Он замолчал, предоставляя волю мыслям повара. Пусть поработают бедолажки. Бросив хитрый взгляд, сэр Ророноа впился в чужие губы требовательным поцелуем, наслаждаясь сладким вкусом маленькой победы. Завитушка был спокоен, мягок и абсолютно готов к такому вот нападу, поэтому ответил на простые касания с присущим ему напором и нежностью. Ласковые прикосновения и грубые покусывания вытесняли и дополняли друг друга, придавая невероятной остроты ощущениям. Осознание того, что под боком дрыхнут друзья, которые могут застукать в любой момент, только подливало масла в огонь, распаляя парней еще сильнее. Оторвавшись от припухших губ блондина, рыцарь перешел на шею, уже знававшую требовательные и резкие прикосновения Зоро. Прикусывая и вылизывая каждый кусочку кожи, мечник спускался ниже, целуя ключицы, слушая с наслаждениям шумное дыхание Санджи.

Тонкие пальца блондина нетерпеливо проникли на вражескую территорию, поспешно стягивая с сэра Ророноа его простую одежду, откидывая тут же вне надобности. Получив доступ к великолепному рельефному телу мечника, повар расплылся в предвкушающей улыбке. В голове услужливо рисовались картинки широкой спины, покрытой капельками пота, вид светлых рук на темной коже, гармонично контрастирующих друг с другом. Зоро рвал одежду, шипя на крохотные пуговки. Пальцы не слушались, начиная пытать своего хозяина. В горле собирался комок утробного рыка, под стать великану Смоки. Уподобляясь охотнику, сэр Ророноа желал напасть на свою жертву, доставив ей при этом максимум удовольствия.

- Зоро, я…

Налетел ветер, растрепав полы искалеченных одежд. Темный лес зашелестел в пугающем предсказании неведомого. Стало холодно, любовники неудачники заскрипели зубами.

- Черт бы побрал эти ненормальные земли! – отплевываясь от песка проскрежетал Санджи, запахиваясь и прижимаясь к горячему рыцарю. - Маримо, послушай… Эй! Ты чего?

Сэр Ророноа уставился в какую-то точку позади Санджи, смотря на нее не мигая. Удивление и растерянность, казалось бы, забрели на его лицо совершенно случайно. Мигом сориентировавшись, повар уставился туда же, куда смотрел товарищ, обнаруживая необычайный феномен.

Меж корявых стволов ползли святящиеся шарики. Искристо голубые и невероятно лиловые. Они были небольшими, свободно поместились бы в ладонях. Не было никаких сомнений, что они движутся сами по себе, при этом соблюдая удивительную точность построения.

- Что за хрень? – боясь моргнуть, блондин смотрел во все глаза, не веря в происходящее. Холод, окутывающий поляну, как-то незаметно перестал существовать. Теперь были лишь эти шарики и их мерный танец между деревьев.

- Пошли посмотрим, - сэр Ророноа быстро поднялся на ноги, протягивая руку Санджи, - ну же!

- Ты уверен? А ребята?

Зоро хмыкнул, отыскав свою одежду в темноте, поспешил обратно к мечущемуся в сомненьях накама.

- Ничего с ними не случиться. Можем мы позволить себе одно маленькое приключеньице или нет? – пусть было темно, но тот восторг открытия, что горел в зеленых глазах, не заметить было нереально.

- Пошли, глупый Маримо, где наша не пропадала!


	8. Chapter 8

**_Глава 8._**

- Эй, подожди чуток!

- Я не собираюсь ждать тебя пол ночи, живее, Бровастик, ну же!

Зоро нетерпеливо топтался на месте, готовясь вот-вот рвануть с места в темную глубину леса, где словно муравьишки вышагивали цветастые светящиеся шарики стройным рядом. Возле своего дорожного рюкзака возился Санджи, быстро вытрясая содержимое сумки на землю, выискивая что-то «необходимое для одного топографического кретина». Повара трясло. Если бы рыцарь знал его чуть дольше, чем неделю с хвостиком, то без труда бы узнал эту мелкую дрожь с примесью нервозности. Санджи был зол и очень недоволен.

«Чертовы штуковины! Какого они появились именно сейчас, когда мы… когда он… Черт! Дурацкие земли, что же с вами такого произошло, что вы обзавелись целой кучей всяких ерундовин способных отвлекать от различных дел!?»

Пальцы невыносимо дрожали, ежесекундно обороняя какую-нибудь вещичку из рюкзака. В итоге всех поисков, у ног блондина собралась немаленькая кучка разного хлама. Наконец, искомое было найдено. И как раз вовремя - тихо ругаясь, приближался сэр Ророноа, вытягивая полыхнувшую острым сиянием катану.

- Сколько можно? Если они уйдут? Вдруг это наш шанс отыскать Принцессу? – негромко затараторил Зоро, угрожающе сверкнув глазами. Где-то в темноте всхрапнул Смоки, выпустив облачко вонючего тумана. Парни залились градинами слез.

- Неужели тебе так сильно хочется именно _сейчас_ идти куда-то? – сквозь зубы накинулся блондин, утирая рукавом рубахи сырость на лице. Маримо опешил, попятившись назад. Такой выпад товарища его несколько удивил, подтолкнув мысли в верном направлении. Сэр Ророноа мягко улыбнулся.

- Чего ты лыбишься? – угрюмо пробубнил Санджи, запахиваясь в худенький плащ.

- Я понял тебя, - Зоро проворно подскочил к парню, укладывая свою ладошку на его макушку, - не беспокойся, Завитушка, когда мы вернемся, то продолжим то, что начали, - нежным поцелуем губы обрушились на левую бровь-спиральку, потеснив щекотливые пряди волос. Плавным движением невинные касания добрались до чуть дрожащих приоткрытых губ, сплетаясь в чувственном поцелуе.

- Хорошо, пошли, - тихо зашептал повар, как только мечник нежно прикусил его нижнюю губу, взял за руку и повел за собой к кромке поляны, граничащей с темным нечто, куда следовало окунуться по полной двум искателям приключений. На щеках маячил красный свет, как знак смущения, тревоги и беспокойства. И, наверное, не зря.

xxxxx

Светящиеся шарики, ползущие меж черных стволов деревьев, завораживали. Мерно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, словно пританцовывая, они лучились голубым и лиловым пушистым цветом, мягко касаясь своими крохотными лучиками немногочисленных лесных жителей. В непроглядной черноте эти светлячки были лучшим источником света, который только можно было себе представить. Они двигались медленно, будто крадучись, но уверенно шли куда-то, не замечая двух шпионов, почти бесшумно идущих по следу.

Зоро не мог оторвать взгляда от этих неизвестных штук, что парили невысоко над землей. Конечно же, сразу было ясно, что это дело рук чего-то немыслимого и загадочного. Может, те самые маги потрудились, о которых он в тайне от накама мечтал? Мечтал, так сказать, дополнить свою коллекцию диковин, что сумел повидать в жизни. Ведь не каждому в жизни удается побывать в Темных землях да еще и увидеть, прикоснуться к чему-то подобному. Тем более, что это было далекой детской мечтой мечника, казалось бы, совсем не осуществимой. Сэр Ророноа прибавил шагу, приблизившись к последнему в ряду шарику, игриво дрыгающемуся в разные стороны.

«Вот бы дотронутся…» - пальцы боязливо потянулись к незнакомой субстанции, засветившейся ярче от нежелательного соседства с незнакомцем. В голове оказалась пустота, какая-то отрешенность от всего мира. Не интересовала ни Принцесса, которую все еще нужно было спасти, ни Завитушка, ползущий позади и все время отстающий по какой-то только ему причине. Был только он, светящийся огонек, жаждущий чужого прикосновения.

- Ты что творишь! – по руке прокатилась волна колющей боли, не слишком сильной, но довольно неприятной и достаточной, чтобы заставить Зоро остановиться. Пожалуй, именно это вывело рыцаря из некоторого подобия забытья, в которое он умудрился вляпаться. За спиной громко ругался Санджи, подхватывая с земли еще один снаряд – маленькую увесистую шишку, подобно которой он только что запульнул в тянущиеся шаловливые ручонки своего спасителя. Блондин поспешно приближался, запинаясь о корни старых деревьев.

- Тебе жить надоело!? Так обратись к нашей поедалке всего ненужного! – парень намекал на дракона, слупившего недавно ботинок доктора, очевидно пахшего очень аппетитно.

Мечник уселся на промозглую землю, позволяя шариком тихо плестись в опасной близости с его лицом. Незамедлительно его одернул Санджи, ухватывая за шиворот рубашки и оттаскивая подальше. Повар тут же уселся рядом, с деланной осторожностью прижимаясь к Зоро. Рыцарь тут же приобнял его, руша иллюзии наваждения, чертыхнувшись.

- Слушай, может мы бросим все это дело, а? – как бы невзначай спросил блондин, потихоньку укладывая голову на плечо зеленоволосого. Спорить с самим собой было уже бесполезно, да и зачем? Зоро ему нравился.

- Испугался, Бровастик? – состроив злодейскую рожу, осведомился сэр Ророноа, глядя на уныло плывущие огоньки. Последний шарик уже извивался далеко впереди, как будто специально маяча для парней, упрашивая их вновь пуститься следом за вереницей. Однако идти совсем не хотелось. Тяжелое тепло, навалившееся на плечо успокаивало и прогоняло прочь все желание разузнать побольше о коварных светлячках.

- Нет, чего мне бояться? – искренне удивился Санджи, с явным удовольствием отмечая, что Зоро больше не горит желанием лететь навстречу неизвестности. – Просто мне не нравится вся эта ситуация. Мы здесь, идем не пойми за чем, ребята там одни. На дворе ночь, еще и темно, так что глаза выколоть в этом лесу как дважды два. Днем, пожалуй, это будет удобнее делать.

- Не ной, Завитушка, - нахмурился мечник, укладывая ладонь на голову повара, - ребята справятся, не маленькие. Да и Смоки с ними. Кто станет нападать на дракона? – Санджи получил звучный подзатыльник на свое бурчание «мало вас таких идиотов». – Пошли, посмотрим, куда они приведут и отправимся на место стоянки, я уже спать хочу.

Зевнув в доказательство, Зоро поднялся с места, протягивая руку блондину, злобно косящемуся на его ладошку. Самодовольно хмыкнув, повар сам встал на ноги, отряхнув свои немногочисленные одежды от налипших листьев. Светлая рука проворно нырнула в карман плаща, вытаскивая небольшую баночку. Открутив крышечку, Санджи принялся окунать пальцы в вязкую субстанцию, блекло мерцающую в темноте.

- И что это? – рыцарь косо поглядывал на товарища, вырисовывающего на стволе дерева какой-то замысловатый символ. – Ты часом не Дьявола призываешь? Ты меня недооцениваешь, Эро-кок, мы и без него порешаем эти светяшки, - усмехнулся парень, получая грозный взгляд полный желания прибить на месте или искусать за все выдающиеся места, рыцарь так и не разобрал, что на самом деле имел в виду Санджи.

- Это фосфорный раствор, он светится в темноте, так мы найдем обратную дорогу до лагеря, идиотина, - грубо ответил блондин, покончив со своей меткой, которая и вправду слабо светилась бледно-зеленым угнетающим сияньем и походила на какой-то очень злодейский символ, - посмотри ты назад, когда вышагивал за огоньками, как ополоумевший, то ты бы увидел, как я помечал путь, - в голосе послышался упрек.

Зоро удивленно таращился на умницу повара, сгорая от желания сделать для него что-нибудь приятное. Да хотя бы поцеловать за сообразительность!

- Молодец, Санджи, - похвалил мечник, решив держать себя в узде и пока что не терять марки, - ну что, пойдем дальше? Нужно догнать эти штуки, посмотреть куда они ведут.

Бывший узник башни согласившись, кивнул, моментально нацепляя на лицо маску серьезности и невозмутимости. Под удивленный взор сэра Ророноа, Санджи зашагал вперед, возглавив шествие и прибавляя шагу с каждой секундой. Отчего-то на душе было неспокойно. Противно завывал желудок, подобно кровожадному привидению, в существовании которых блондин почему-то уже не сомневался. Не сдавались только глаза, ярко сверкающие в темноте на зависть фосфорным меткам. Пара усилий, и вот вереница шариков так же низко парящих над землей вырисовалась между деревьев. Смерив друг друга предостерегающими взглядами, парни пошли рядом друг с другом, не спуская взора с пронырливых светяшек.

xxxxx

Черная густота леса неспешно стала редеть, сходя вовсе на нет, проявляя себя в одиноких чахлых кустиках у самой кромки. Неизменным оставался лишь ряд светлячков, выпрыгивающих один за одним на небольшую поляну, уютно разместившуюся в окружении мертвого леса. Светляки нерасторопно ползли вперед, ныряя в высокую ароматную траву поляны, теряясь в ней и запутываясь. Повар и рыцарь припустили вперед, углядев то, что шарики куда-то исчезают, достигнув центра земли оставшейся без деревьев, бесследно испаряясь в темноте чернильной ночи. Два сердца сделали невообразимый кувырок и головокружительный прыжок, не рассчитав расстояния падая в глубины своих хозяев, куда-то в район пяток.

- Как думаешь, что там? – наконец и в блондине проснулся искренний интерес ко всему происходящему, и теперь, парень шагал все быстрее и быстрее, почти взлетая при каждом шаге по пружинистой сочной траве. В голове слабо ухало от нарастающего беспокойства и интереса, гудящего как десяток злющих пчел, у которых отобрали их честно сделанный липкий мед.

- Без понятий, - отозвался сэр Ророноа, доставая на всякий случай вторую катану, полоснувшую прозрачный воздух своим опасным лезвием. Мечник пытался не отставать от длинноногого красавчика, возжелавшего сцапать его таинственную загадку первым. Рыцарь бегло оглядывал местность, замечая разительные отличия с той полянкой, на которой обосновался их лагерь.

Ребята остановились на пожухлом участке какой-то опушки возле самой дороги, пролегавшей как раз через лес. Трава была болезненно желтой, ни намека на хотя бы мизерный источник воды, скудная земля, одним словом. Здесь все было иначе. Ароматные полевые травы, вьющиеся в дивном лунном свете. Да-да, тут небо было чистое! Будто невидимый небесный прислужник заботливо стер грязь черных туч с звездного стекла, выпуская из заточения бледноокую красавицу луну. Но, несмотря на все старания ночной хозяйки, в воздухе над странным местом продолжал клубиться мрак, точно такой же как и в лесу и любой другой части Темных земель.

- Удивительно, - ахнул блондин, касаясь кончиками пальцев подрагивающих кисточек высоких трав, - что это за место? Зоро… Ты… ты видишь?

Голубой глаз широко распахнулся, вглядываясь в плотную темноту и выделяя от нее высокий черный силуэт. К темной фигуре подплывали те самые шарики, оплетая ее с основания и поднимаясь выше, двигаясь по какой-то лихо закрученной спиральной дорожке, ускользая на самой макушке в сладостное небытие.

- Вижу, - с заминкой ответил Зоро, подвигаясь ближе на пару шагов, теперь он мог разглядеть все более подробно. Черная фигура оказалась огромным камнем, испещренным мелкими трещинами, удивительно складывающимися в поразительной красоты хаотичный узор. Крохотные лучики знакомых огоньков ласково касались угольно-черного камня, отдавая ему свои души и тела, заставляя резные узоры вспыхивать лиловым и голубым свечением. Выглядело это очень красиво и опасно. Подойти еще ближе не рискнул даже храбрый сэр Ророноа, отдав предпочтение мирному созерцанию издалека.

Глыба поглощала шары света, вбирая в себя последние из длиннющей вереницы. Сердца любознательных ночных гуляк забились чаще в предвкушении чего-то. Сознание гнусаво ворчало, прося поскорее свалить из непонятного места, не внушающего ни малейшего доверия. Однако Зоро и Санджи продолжали стоять рядом с каменным изваянием, наблюдая за тем, как последний светлячок в развалочку покружил у самой верхушки, ярко вспыхнув провалился в черный камень, на миг сверкнув лиловым светом, ослепившим глаза привыкшие к полу тьме.

- Что это было? – зашептал блондин, поворачиваясь к Зоро, неотрывно глядящего на глыбу, начавшую высвечивать свои витообразные узоры, только что поглощенными красками жертвенных шариков.

Подул холодный ветер, налетевший с противоположной стороны леса. Под кожу вогнались ледяные иголки, кусая каждую клеточку, мгновенно замораживая. За спиной вздыбился лес, ощетинившись и глухо зарычав. Яркий столб света вырвался из камня, устремляясь вверх, к красавице луне, грозясь залить ее своим магическим сияньем и превзойти невинную красоту. Парни застыли, не в силах пошевелиться. До ушей донесся тихий гул и зарождающийся рокот молодой грозы. Под бешенную трель сердца затрещал черный валун, отпуская свой столб света в небо, развалившись на части, придавливая вьющуюся полевую траву своим огромным весом.

Все стихло так же быстро как и началось. Лишь одиноко кричали вороны, которых раньше не видели ни Санджи ни Зоро с компанией, пока путешествовали по странным землям. В их хриплых гортанных криках слышались слова проклятий, леденящие кровь в жилах. Хлопанье крыльев, и снова тишина. Звенящая и неестественная.

Блондин открыл рот, собираясь попросить мечника уйти. Было страшно, страшно по-настоящему. За себя и за ребят. Санджи не покидало ощущение, что они увидели то, что видеть не должны были. Что невинная прогулка за светящимися огоньками, сыграет с ними еще злую шутку, припомнив их глупый поступок. На бледном лице отражался нескрываемый испуг, припорошенный тихим любопытством, небрежно высовывающим свой нос из-под одеяла.

- Зоро…

- Идем.

Рыцарь был серьезен как никогда. На лице не прочесть ни эмоции. Только хладнокровная решимость.

Первые шаги давались с трудом. Сколько они простояли возле камня могло знать только небо и усопшие огонечки. Двигаясь медленно и осторожно, накама достигли края поляны услышав то, отчего волосы вставали дыбом.

Яростный, полный отчаянья рев, доносящийся со стороны их лагеря. Не было никаких сомнений. Они слышали Смоки, и произошло нечто непоправимое.


End file.
